


Of Light and Dark

by Melissa_Kenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Kenobi/pseuds/Melissa_Kenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker encounter a Sith on the planet of Kamino.She goes by the name Darth Kyjah.Little do they know what the future holds for the three of them.Obi-Wan Kenobi x Reader
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter I: Darth Kyjah

**_Kamino._ **

“Anakin! Look out!”

Obi-Wan Kenobi and his fellow Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker have just encountered Separatist forces on the planet of Kamino. Anakin flew straight into the battle, his azure lightsaber at the ready, alongside his padawan Ahsoka Tano. The two of them took out the droids that attacked the home of the clones.

Obi-Wan watched on as they pushed their way to the main hub and cleared a path. He thought to himself, why would the separatists directly attack Kamino, they must have known they would have been outnumbered and they could never take Kamino. Something was wrong.

“General Kenobi! There’s been a disruption on the south side! It may be their reinforcements!” Commander Cody informed Obi-Wan who was already heading to the south side as he had felt a dark tug in the force.

“Anakin, I’m heading to the south side, I have a strange feeling that something has gone wrong.”

Anakin instantly reported back, “Ahsoka and I have just finished up on the north side and we’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Do try to hurry Anakin, I sense great danger ahead.” Obi-Wan replied before taking a few of his troops with him.

“Yes Master.”

*** * * * * ***

“Incompetent droids! WHY CAN YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!” A hooded woman yelled at two droids, before clenching her fists into balls, making the droids crush into each other and forcing them away.

“Now I’ll have to do it myself.” The woman groaned as she accessed the systems with a dead clone’s fingerprint. Just as she was about to save a copy of everything, she felt a presence through the force, a calming aura. Now there was only one person who she knew could have that presence.

“Well well well, if it isn’t General Kenobi.” The woman turned around, her cloak twirling around her body as she sensed out Kenobi’s force signature.

“My lady.” Obi-Wan stepped out from where he stood. The closer he got, the more he felt the dark tug on his force signature, engulfing him.

“My, my General, you do seem different. You’ve certainly grown into your Jedi role.” The woman said as she glanced at his lightsaber that hung by his hip.

Obi-Wan had no idea who the woman was and what she wanted, this left him with two options, attack her and hold her off before Anakin gets here, or keep her talking. To be perfectly honest he preferred the latter as he wanted to figure out how she knew him, but he was forced to fight as he saw Anakin attack her from above.

The woman growled in anger as she slid to the left, Anakin’s lightsaber only just scraping her forearm. He was ready to attack her, but she stopped him with a raise of her hand, choking him tightly. Her grip on his neck tightened, ready to deliver the lasting blow.

Anakin’s lightsaber fell as his hands rapidly tried to stop the invisible force from killing him. Ahsoka who had followed her masters plan had seen it was failing, she jumped into actions using the force to grab Anakin’s lightsaber whilst igniting her own and attacked the mysterious woman, causing her to drop the hold on Anakin, who fell from a height and was knocked unconscious.

“Foolish child.”

The woman raised her hand once more swiftly taking both lightsabers from Ahsoka, leaving her defenseless, she forced the teenager aside, Ahsoka hitting a rock, knocking her unconscious like her master.

“Is that all?” The woman asked as she tucked the lightsabers into her belt, turning around to see the General, who had rushed to Ahsoka’s side checking her pulse.

The clones from the 212th that came with Obi-Wan, attacked on command. They fired their blasters at her as she sighed and pulled out both Anakin and Ahsoka’s lightsaber and dodged them. Obi-Wan had seen his troops give them an opening to get out, but he couldn’t leave them. Obi-Wan picked up Ahsoka and took her to safety as the woman reflected the trooper’s blasts.

He heard one of his men scream in pain as he turned and saw her use the force to cripple the troopers, their armour tightening around their body, until eventually it killed them. Obi-Wan was furious, he placed Ahsoka with a Clone before rushing back off to face the mysterious woman.

Obi-Wan watched as she approached Anakin, she kicked him onto his back and whispered something into his ear before using the force and throwing him towards Obi-Wan. They both tumbled together onto the ground, Anakin groaning in pain as Obi-Wan quickly got up and rushed after the woman.

“Who are you?” Obi-Wan yelled, as he pulled out his lightsaber ready to fight her one on one. The woman let out a sigh of disappointment.

“You always were a pest General.” Without turning back, she used the force to lift Obi-Wan, who in return was ready for it and forced her back towards her ship. She grunted in annoyance as her hood fell off her face as she faced the General, revealing an angry red scar that ran across the left of her face, from her eyebrow to her lip.

“In time you will see what the Sith have become General Kenobi. The Jedi are not all as it claims to be.” The woman pulled on her hood and took out her lightsaber igniting it. A bright crimson flare shone out the hilt as she attacked the General, her skill unmatched by Kenobi, who was struggling to keep up.

The woman attacked left but feigned right at the last minute catching the General off guard as she disarmed him, his lightsaber falling to the ground as the tip of hers grazed just over his heart. She traced a finger over his cheek before retracting her lightsaber and walking off, she force held him to the ground ensuring her safety before getting on the ship and disappearing.

The words _Darth Kyjah_ echoed in his head as the force over him lessened and his eyes closed.

*** * * * * ***

**[1011 WORDS]**


	2. Chapter II: The Jedi Council

**_Coruscant_ ** **.**

“The council has been informed of a new Sith Lady. This woman has extraordinary abilities, so we are to be wary of her. She has recently encountered Master Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. This Sith goes by the name Darth Kyjah.” Master Windu explained to the council.

Seeing the three of them were in the medical room and out of commission for a few days, the council has adjourned a meeting of the announcement of a new Sith. This was another problem for them. First, they had Count Dooku, and his master Darth Sidious, now a another Sith. They were anxious to say the least.

“Know we do of this Sith?” Master Yoda asked.

“Master Kenobi was able to catch a glimpse of her face before they battled, he has informed me that it is not someone familiar to him or us.” Master Koon replied.

“Hmm.” Master Yoda replied. “Await we shall Master Kenobi’s presence. To be made decisions then.” Master Yoda dismissed the council as they waited for Obi-Wan to wake up and make a statement.

*** * * * * ***

“Master are you ready?” Anakin asked his former Master, who was on edge ever since he has fought against Darth Kyjah. He had never encountered a Sith whose mere presence was that powerful.

“Let’s head off then.” Obi-Wan replied as they headed to the Jedi Council room to give their statements.

The two men made their statement and waited outside as the council made a decision. They were soon called in after a while.

“Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, we have reviewed your statements and come to a conclusion.” Master Mundi spoke.

“The Sith Lady, also known as Darth Kyjah, is too dangerous to be kept alive. We are to assume she stole important information from our Kamino bases whilst her droids attacked the main base. We have decided as a council that we are to elect Anakin Skywalker for this mission to capture Darth Kyjah.” Master Windu concluded.

Obi-Wan was shocked. He had assumed the council would elect him to go after the Sith, not Anakin.

“If I might interject.” Obi-Wan moved forward glancing at Master Yoda who nodded for him to continue. “Wouldn’t it be wise for myself to capture Darth Kyjah? I have already encountered her and am capable of finding her, I have observed her fighting technique and stand a higher chance against her.”

“Hmm.” Master Yoda agrees with what Obi-Wan had said but had doubts. “Obvious it will be for Master Kenobi to go.”

“I agree. Darth Kyjah will probably be expecting Master Kenobi, but as we have the upper hand so to say, it would be wise to send Skywalker instead." Master Windu hummed in agreement.

“But I can track her just as easily! She wouldn’t notice who I am.” Obi-Wan protested, deep down he knew what he said was a lie. The minute he stepped foot on the south side, she had sensed his presence.

“Masters if I may. My droid R2-D2 was able to plant a tracking device on Darth Kyjah’s ship. If by any chance, this would be good place for us to begin.” Anakin stepped up and spoke.

The Masters shared a glance at one another before Master Yoda spoke up. “Made a decision has been, Skywalker to find Darth Kyjah.”

“Master Kenobi, you are to be assigned a new mission within the hour. Skywalker, gather your troops as soon as we’ve found her location, you are to leave immediately. You are not engage contact with her. The council is dismissed.” Master Windu finished off before swiftly leaving the room with the other council members in tow.

“Obi Wa-"

“Anakin. It’s fine. Just promise me you’ll be careful, she’s dangerous, far more than Dooku I presume.” Obi-Wan worriedly spoke as he placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

_Darth Kyjah, what are you planning?_

*** * * * * * [662 WORDS]**


	3. Chapter III: The Chosen One

**_Mustafar._ **

Anakin had tracked down Darth Kyjah’s ship coordinates to a planet called Mustafar with the help of R2. The pair had flown over to the planet in stealth mode to avoid any issues. Obi-Wan had begged Anakin to be careful as he confronted Darth Kyjah, Anakin on the other hand had plans for her.

“Well done buddy. At least we made it here in once piece.” Anakin smiled at the Droid, who happily bleeped at him. Anakin jumped off his ship along with R2 as they made their way across the bridge.

Mustafar was a horrible place Anakin thought. He could feel the dark side’s power much stronger here, it was engulfing him whole. The planet was filled with lava, dripping in every corner and creak that you could see, one wrong step and you would be burnt to death. The sweltering heat filled Anakin with dread as they progressed further towards the main hub.

They reached the front of the door but not before a massive chunk of the floor has fallen through leaving a gaping whole. Due to Anakin’s reflexes he had managed to jump aside, unfortunately for R2 he was stuck on the other side.

“Kriff! R2, go back to the ship and stay there, let me know if Obi-Wan or anyone from the council contacts me!” Anakin spoke to his droid as R2 bleeped in defiance.

“Just go R2! I’ll be fine!” Anakin firmly told R2, who bleeped sadly before flying back the way they had come.

*** * * * * ***

Darth Kyjah was tired. She was exhausted from running errands for her master, so she had decided to fly back to the planet where they were supposed to obtain force-sensitive children and turn them into spies for the Separatists and Sith. Her master had tasked her with this challenge which Darth Kyjah took very seriously. She had already captured 3 force sensitive children and was over-watching their progress. Whilst the droids worked on them, she had decided to take a nap.

_Wind._

_A cold breeze flew across her face as she inhaled it in. She stood on a balcony taking in the view of homes below, the people rushing by as they did their jobs. She watched the children play with one another as their parents negotiated deals for their safety._

_“Y/N?” A voice spoke._

_The woman turned around to see who had called her but there was no-one. Only the soft breeze of the wind and a name._

_“Y/N.”_

_“Remember.”_

Darth Kyjah awoke abruptly as she threw the covers off her and stormed out of the room.

“Y/N.” Darth Kyjah spoke in disgust as she grabbed her lightsaber, her face cringing in hatred for that name, for that person.

As the evil Sith made her way to where the children were being kept, she felt a strong presence. Not a calming aura, but powerful one, one to rival her masters. That could only mean one thing, Anakin Skywalker was here.

“Strange.” Darth Kyjah spoke to herself as she abandoned her prior objective and progressed to the command room as she awaited the presence of the chosen one.

*** * * * * ***

Anakin found it strange that there were no droids, no humans, no people on this planet, although he could understand why, it was a horrible place to live. He could only imagine what it may have looked like prior to it being a lava pit.

However, this gave Anakin hope that Darth Kyjah was alone and had no idea he was here. Anakin stealthily approached the command room, igniting his lightsaber he cut a circular hole in the doors and kicked it open.

Instantly he saw Darth Kyjah sitting upon a seat, her dark hood covering her face as she watched his every move.

“Darth Kyjah.” Anakin spoke as he twirled his lightsaber in his hand, ready to attack.

“Anakin Skywalker. A pleasure it is to finally meet you. I do apologise for our previous meeting, it didn’t quite go as I expected but nonetheless, it is what it is.” Darth Kyjah expressed her distaste for the previous fight they had.

“I hear you are married. My congratulations to you and your wife, Senator Amidala.” The Sith taunted Anakin. “I thought attachments were forbidden for the Jedi?”

Anakin was furious to say the least. How could she have possibly known? Not even Obi-Wan knew! No-one knew. His anger got the better of him as he leaped to attack Darth Kyjah. The Sith Lady pulled out her lightsaber and deflected the attack before forcing the Jedi Knight back and holding him against the wall once more.

“Oh dear.” She sighed as she walked closer to him. “Why all the violence Anakin?” She pulled her hood off and faced him.

“Look what violence does...” She pointed to her scar.

Anakin’s eyes widened in surprise, she wasn’t ugly he thought, nor was she much older than him. Her scar crossed the left side of her face, an angry red mark, badly stitched together leaving the scar. He felt a slight tinge of pity for her, only the slightest. Although she was newly introduced to the Jedi council, who knows how long she had been running errands before.

“Who are you?” Anakin choked out.

“A silly question Anakin, you know the answer to this.” She tutted as she used the force hold on him to walk with her.

“Wait! Where are you taking me?” Anakin protested.

“You’ll see my lovely.”

*** * * * * ***

Anakin woke up several hours later, on board a ship, presumably Darth Kyjah’s ship. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before his sight was normal. His hands were shackled to the back of an exhaust pipe with pink force restraining handcuffs, his lightsaber gone and his comms that connected him to Obi-Wan and R2.

“Ah, you’re awake. I may have knocked you out slightly harder than needed.” Darth Kyjah’s voice echoed in his ears.

“Kinky much?” Anakin stated as he pulled on his pink force restraining cuffs.

Darth Kyjah laughed. Like she actually laughed. Anakin could have sworn it was one of the most beautiful sounds he has heard if it hadn’t have come from her.

“Well I mean, I can use them that way if I wanted to.” Darth Kyjah smirked, as she picked up his comms and transmitted a message to his master. Minutes later General Kenobi had answered through his hologram device.

“Anakin! Where have you been?” Master Kenobi’s voice came through the call as Darth Kyjah signalled Anakin to speak.

“Ma-“

“Well, if it isn’t Anakin’s knight in shining armour, General Kenobi.” Darth Kyjah smirked as she stepped in to view and saw his furious face scowling at her.

“Darth Kyjah. What have you done with my Padawan?” General Kenobi asked, his arms crossed and his face now neutral.

“Oh, you’re no fun! Straight down to business I see. Well in that case…” Darth Kyjah ignited her lightsaber and aimed it at Anakin.

“Your _padawan_ is right here. If you want him back, I suggest you listen carefully, Kenobi.” Darth Kyjah snarled as she stepped back to reveal Anakin once more.

Obi-Wan nodded, his face stern. “What are your demands Kyjah?”

“I need the access codes to your base in Kamino. Or he dies.”

Obi-Wan was left with two choices, give up the clones or give up Anakin. He already knew which one he would choose.

“How do you want them?”

“We’ll do a swap. You bring me the codes and I’ll bring back your precious little Jedi.” Darth Kyjah scowled at Anakin.

“Fine. Send me the co-ordinates. I can’t promise that I’ll get them.”

“I don’t care how you get them General, but you better, or your little Jedi friend will be dead in a few days.” Darth Kyjah twirled her lightsaber at Anakin, burning off a part of his leg.

The last thing Obi-Wan heard was the sound of her lightsaber igniting and Anakin’s screams.

*** * * * * * [1337 WORDS]**


	4. Chapter IV: General Grievous

_**Coruscant** _

The Jedi council convened an intervention immediately after hearing Obi-Wan’s message from Darth Kyjah.

“Skywalker was not to engage in battle, now Darth Kyjah will have access to everything.” Master Windu sighed. “This time he has gone too far.”

“Correct you are, but Skywalker to be rescued he is.” Master Yoda hummed.

“We will need a few Jedi to take on Darth Kyjah and take back Anakin.” Obi-Wan stated.

“To Mustafar they go Master Luminara, Master Windu and Master Obi-Wan.” Master Yoda explained. Obi-Wan and Windu nodded and left the room as they prepared to leave.

_**Mustafar** _

“Get up will you! I’m not going to drag you around.” Darth Kyjah rolled her eyes at Anakin’s antics. “I barely scraped you!”

“Barely scraped me? I have a burn mark on my leg! Why not just put me in a cell?” Anakin retorted.

“So, you’ll have a chance to escape? Not on my watch, I need you and besides, the company isn’t too bad.” Kyjah smiled as she patted the top of his head lightly.

“I’d rather die.”

“So dramatic.” Kyjah rolled her eyes. “Well, if Kenobi doesn’t turn up then you shall have your wish granted.”

“Right, you stay here. I have business to deal with, do you want something to eat?” Darth Kyjah asked Anakin glancing at his feeble body. Maybe she felt slightly bad for hurting him, but he was a Jedi nonetheless and he could withstand it. It was something about him that made her want to care for him as a mother would, Kyjah couldn’t rid herself of the feeling.

“No.”

“I’m not going to poison you child.” Kyjah rolled her eyes as she pulled out a pre-packaged food pack and warmed it for him. “Here eat this.”

She slid the plate over to him and watched as he struggled to eat with his hands still cuffed.

“Are making fun of me?” Anakin growled.

“My apologies, I forgot.” Kyjah approached Anakin and released one hand of his from the cuffs. “You try anything Skywalker, I mean anything, I will have your head hanging on my wall, your body send back to the Jedi council in pieces.” Kyjah growled in his ear, making Anakin shiver at her words.

Anakin scoffed down the food and water, his hunger getting the better of him and Kyjah watched him eat.

“Now once you’re finished, I’ll leave you to meditate, whatever it is that you Jedi do.” Kyjah picked up his finished plate and put it far out if reach before attaching the cuff to his arm again.

“Why do you hate the Jedi so much?” Anakin asked in a small voice. He couldn’t understand her hatred for the Jedi, each time they had met she was always quick to judge and criticise the Jedi.

Darth Kyjah’s face snarled into a look of disgust as Anakin spoke those words. “Perhaps you should be asking Master Kenobi and their so-called Jedi Council. As I have warned your Master, I will warn you too, the Jedi are not all as it seem to be.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Your time has not come yet, Skywalker, for this is only the beginning.” Kyjah swiftly turned and left the room, leaving Anakin to his thoughts.

* * *

_**Darth Kyjah's POV** _

"General Grievous.”

"Darth Kyjah." Grievous nodded as he responded to Darth Kyjah’s hologram call. 

"I require your assistance on Mustafar." You spoke darkly. Grievous coughed before answering "What do I get in return, my lady?" "Kenobi." That one word, name, person was more than enough for General Grievous to accept. He has his fair share of hatred for the man and you knew that would allow him to combine forces with you. "Deal." You nodded as you sent him the coordinates and details of where you required him to be. You had no plan to stay when Kenobi arrived with his forces, you needed Anakin Skywalker and the Kamino access codes, and you would get them. 

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan had already headed off to Mustafar along with the access codes. The council had sent Luminara, Windu and Obi-Wan for this rescue mission. Obi-Wan had a feeling that this was all too good to be true, who knows what awaited them on Mustafar.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“As do I Master Kenobi.” Master Luminara replied, her eyes full of concern for the young Jedi Knight.

Once the Jedi Knights had arrived on Mustafar they instantly felt the strong pull of the dark side. The Jedi looked at one another already knowing what they were required to do. They had already discussed that Obi-Wan was to find Anakin while the others held off the droids, they assumed Kyjah would have set up.

But oh, how wrong they were.

“General Kenobi! A pleasure it is to see you here.” General Grievous coughed before igniting his two of his four lightsabers and calling upon his droid army.

“General Grievous. So, I see Darth Kyjah has you doing her dirty work now?” Obi wan retorted with a smug grin on his face.

Obi-Wan’s comment did not go unnoticed by Grievous causing him to growl and send his droids to attack. The droids starting shooting at the Jedi, as both Luminara and Windu ignited their lightsabers dodging their bullets.

“GO! FIND SKYWALKER!” Master Windu yelled at Obi-Wan who hesitated between helping his fellow Jedi Knights or saving Anakin.

“Go Obi-Wan, we’ll be fine.” Luminara reassured Obi-Wan who then ran off to find Anakin.

* * * * *

_**Darth Kyjah’s POV** _

The time had come for my plan to be put into place, Grievous on the south side of Mustafar distracting the Jedi while I could escape with Anakin and the codes. Your ship had been damaged on the journey to Mustafar which is why you needed Grievous; he had graciously allowed you to borrow his ship as long as he got Kenobi.

However, that is not how it went.

The one and only Obi-Wan Kenobi had shown up to save his Padawan. You rolled your eyes as you felt his force signature coming closer, there was no way you were getting off this planet without Kenobi and his Jedi’s tagging along so did the only thing you could think of. Buy time for Grievous to get here.

“General! What a pleasure to meet you again. I presume you brought the codes?” You asked as you used the force to place Anakin in a corner for later.

“The codes? You broke that deal when you had Grievous waiting to ambush us!” Obi-Wan calmly yelled across the sounds of the blasters shooting behind them.

“Ah, so that means you don’t have them?” You asked, sarcasm deeply laced through your tone.

“That is most disappointing General. Your padawan and I were getting along brilliantly, it will be a shame to see him go.” You said as you made your way over to where Anakin was laying, hands and feet both cuffed up.

You pulled out your lightsaber turning it on, its bright scarlet light illuminating the left side of your face. You twirled it around in your hand before looking over to Kenobi who had his azure lightsaber out and was ready to attack. You didn’t want to kill the boy as you knew your master required him for the future, this was purely for your own entertainment and torture for Kenobi.

You smiled at Anakin whose face was full of fear, you could feel his emotions rushing through him all at once. Fear, courage, despair and last of all love. You could feel his attachment to his master, his lover Padme, his own padawan Ahsoka, his emotions forcefully being pushed around you. You allowed yourself to indulge in that feeling, it had been so long since you were last loved. You could feel the cool breeze brush against you, the soft touches to your hand, the warmth you felt running through your body. You looked over to Anakin, his face contempt with dying, he was ready to die you thought.

In that split second you had allowed yourself to indulge enabled Obi-Wan to attack you with the force. He had his arm outstretched and you flew back, your lightsaber falling out of your hand and next to Anakin.

“Shit.” You quickly recovered as you watch Obi-Wan rush over to Anakin, ready to remove his force restraints.

“Grievous, I need you on the north side. Kenobi is here.” You quickly transmitted a message to Grievous hoping that he would be here in time so you could escape.

“Well played Kenobi.” You said, grabbing your lightsaber using the force. “But you should have killed me.”

“Obi-Wan, behind you!”

General Grievous had arrived with his droids, they were shooting at him and Obi-Wan was forced to abandon Anakin and defend himself. You rushed over to Anakin and forced lifted him onto the ship along with the access codes for Kamino, Grievous had sent to you. With a nod towards Grievous and a last look at Obi-Wan, you sent one message through the force.

_“You’ll never get the chance again Obi-Wan. You should have killed me.”_

*** * * * * * [1530 WORDS]**


	5. Chapter V: Meditation

**Coruscant**

Obi-Wan was frustrated to say the least. Their mission had failed to save Anakin, he had the chance to kill Darth Kyjah, but he hesitated. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t bring himself in that moment to kill her. He knew he had caught her off guard with Anakin unconsciously sharing his emotions, but he didn’t expect her to indulge in them. As a Sith he would have thought that they didn’t care, that they were controlled by fear and anger which is all he had felt from her, until that moment.

He sensed her losing herself in the emotions, they were so strong he was sure that Luminara and Windu had felt them from afar. He sat in the meditation room, his legs crossed, eyes shut, hair swept back as he tried to relax himself.

As he tried to meditate.

“Master Obi-Wan!”

Ahsoka’s cheerful voice rung across the meditation room as she rushed to Obi-Wan.

“Where’s Master Skywalker?”

Another reminder that Obi-Wan had failed in bringing Ahsoka’s master back. Ahsoka felt the disappointment and frustration that swam around Obi-Wan, he didn’t need to reply for Ahsoka already knew the answer to her question.

“Don’t worry Master, Skyguy is tough, he won’t give up without a fight! That Darth Kyjah doesn’t stand a chance against the Chosen One!” Obi-Wan only wished he could believe her, he wished he could tell her that he was going to bring Anakin home, that he was going to be safe and sound in the Jedi Temple.

He gave Ahsoka a small smile, “I hope so, young one.”

* * * * * *

That night Obi-Wan went to bed, his head full of Darth Kyjah and Anakin.

_“Well played Kenobi.” Darth Kyjah said, grabbing her lightsaber using the force. “But you should have killed me.”_

_“Obi-Wan, behind you!”_

_“You’ll never get the chance again Obi-Wan. You should have killed me.”_

_“Obi-Wan!”_

Obi-Wan woke up in an instant, his whole body drenched in sweat. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he looked around the room for any unknown presence. His dreams haunted him; he barely got any sleep nowadays, not that he did before.

He took a quick shower and rinsed himself, his body cooling down after the vicious dream he had. Grabbing new clothes, he changed into them and walked onto his balcony. He felt the cool breeze wash upon him, he closed his eyes in content breathing in the freshness.

He felt calm.

Perhaps he could meditate. This was sure to help him sleep peacefully. As he took a seat on one of the benches, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes, calming his mind. His breathing slowed down, his eyes started to feel sleepy. Soon enough Obi-Wan had fallen into a deep slumber.

_Wind._

_A cold breeze flew across his face as he watched her. She stood on his balcony, watching the people, the children as they played. He could feel her joy and happiness releasing from her as it spread around the two of them._

_Obi-Wan took a step forwards and reached out to the woman._

_“Y/N?” He spoke. The name coming from his mouth, but not one he recognised._

_His face scrunched in confusion as he watched the woman turn around only for her to disappear before he could see her face._

_“Y/N.” He repeated as he felt the soft breeze brush against his face._

_“Remember Obi-Wan.”_

Obi-Wan was pulled out of his dream as he heard the rapid knocks on his door. He didn’t have time to reflect on them as the knocking increased. He quickly pulled on a cloak and opened the door only to reveal Ahsoka.

“Ahso-!”

“Master! I found him!”

*** * * * * * [619 WORDS]**


	6. Chapter VI: Revelations pt. 1

**Darth Kyjah’s POV**

“Stop being so squeamish!” You rolled your eyes at Anakin’s look of disgust at his own wound. He looked like he was going to throw up.

“I promise you Skywalker, if you vomit on me…” You glared at him as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Anakin screamed in pain as you cleaned his wound before applying the bacta packet you had. “Urgh, to think the chosen one is crying over a small scratch.”

“That’ll be a story to tell the grandkids.” You laughed as you thought of yourself with children.

Anakin raised his eye in concern at the mere thought of you, Darth Kyjah with children.

“Perhaps not.” Your face dropped as your scanners picked up on starfighters approaching your ship.

“SHIT.” You swore as you glared at the two incoming starfighters. You swerved past its shooters as you prepared the ship to go into hyperspace, immediately abandoning your plans to take Skywalker to your master and yourself back to Kamino.

You could have sworn you saw a smirk on Anakin’s face as you slightly panicked. Then you realised, the only way the Jedi would have found you would have been because of Anakin.

“YOU! What did you do?” You growled at Anakin; whose smirk only grew wider.

“What? You scared of a Jedi starfighter?”

Your face snarled into an angry look as your eyes turned yellow. “You’re going to pay for that Skywalker.”

“You know what? You’re all talk and no action.” Anakin laughed, the sound mocking you as jumped to hyperspace and waited, you had managed to dodge both Jedi Starfighter but not without Obi-Wan throwing a tracking device on your ship. There was no way he was going to let you go this time.

“No action you say?”

* * * * * *

“AARRRGGHHHH!!” Anakin’s screams echoed through the fortress you had taken refuge in. You were certain you had avoided the Jedi and decided to lay low and have some fun with Anakin before heading off again.

You found pleasure in hearing his screams, his face contorting in pain and anger.

“You. Will. Never. Break. Me.” Anakin breathed out as you stopped electrocuting him.

“You think I want to break you?” You questioned before laughing. “That is not my intention my dear.” You felt yourself getting angry, your eyes turning yellow before marching over to Anakin and grabbing his face.

“I want to tear you apart limb from limb, I want you to know how it feels to have everyone you ever loved turn against you in a matter of seconds. I want you to suffer, suffer as I have suffered for years on end. To know that you will never be able to go back to what it was like before, to be kept as a pet, a trophy of some sort, knowing that no-one will ever come to save you. I want you to imagine a beautiful life, a peaceful one, one that you were contempt with, only to have it ripped away from you in a matter of seconds. To have the one you loved, live their life without a care in the world about you.”

_Silence._

You removed your grip from his face as you looked down and closed your eyes, returning them to its original colour.

Anakin watched you in fear as you backed away. You had lost control; you had never gone that far before. But it made you so angry thinking about your past, what had happened.

“I’m sorry.” You heard Anakin mumble. You could hear the guilt and pity laced in his voice. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that, but that doesn’t give you right to do this to others.”

You snarled as you turned around to face him again. “You don’t know anything! You haven’t had to suffer; you Jedi hold yourself in such high esteem that you don’t consider anything or anyone else.”

“How would you know? You haven’t ha-”

“I was a Jedi.”

* * * * * * [665 WORDS]


	7. Chapter VII: Revelations pt. 2

_"I was a Jedi_.”

The revelation took Anakin by shock. Given her track record of hating Jedi’s he had never expected her to have been one. Never in a million years, she didn’t even have the traits of one, did she?

“W-what?”

Kyjah sighed. “I used to a Jedi, a brilliant one at that. Followed the Jedi rules, did my assignments, I was the perfect Jedi.”

“I don’t believe you.” Anakin snarled. “There’s no way you could have been a Jedi!”

“Look here kid. I don’t give a shit whether you believe me or not, because you’re going to die anyway so you won’t live to tell the tale.” Kyjah smiled as she switched on the machine, once again electrocuting Anakin. 

A few meters away, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had infiltrated the fortress, they had traced Kyjah’s ship here and were approaching carefully where Anakin was being held. They heard Anakin’s screams as they looked at one another and rushed into the room.

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH!! WHAT THE JEDI DID TO ME!” Kyjah yelled at Anakin, raising her hand strangling Anakin’s throat, leaving him struggling to breathe.

Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan who signalled her to stay put. She couldn’t stay here while her master was in grave danger.

“Ahsoka! NO! We will have our chance. Be patient.” Obi-Wan could hardly believe the words coming out his mouth, as much as he wanted to race ahead and kill Kyjah he couldn’t help but want to know what the Jedi did to her that made her hate them so much.

“But Mast-.” Ahsoka was cut off by Anakin screaming. 

“What did they do to make you hate them so much?” Anakin breathed out after Kyjah released her hold on him, she sunk to the floor, her eyes still full of anger and hatred.

“They left me.”

Ahsoka shot Obi-Wan a confused look, to which he ignored and focused on Kyjah.

“I was left to rot under the Sith.”

“The Jedi would NEV-.”

“I WARNED YOU. They are not all they seem to be.” Kyjah yelled, her anger getting the better of her again.

“The Jedi praise themselves for being so selfless, full of courage and are held as Gods some would say. They swear by their Jedi code.”

_There is no emotion, there is peace._   
_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._   
_There is no passion, there is serenity._   
_There is no chaos, there is harmony._   
_There is no death, there is the Force._

Kyjah recited the code word for word. this left all three Jedi shocked. 

“I too followed the code, believed in it. Till I was cast aside. I still remember the day my braid was ripped out. It may have not been from a Jedi Master, but the fact remained I would never be a Jedi.”

“What happened?” Anakin asked, Kyjah sighed as she walked over to him and released him from the hold on the machine but kept his force restraints on. She walked him over to a chair and allowed him to sit.

“What does it matter? The past is the past.” Kyjah sighed, her expression full of exhaustion. She was tired.

“It matters to me. You warned me twice, it must mean something. There must be a reason why you’re doing all this.” Anakin persisted.

“You’re a nuisance, you know that?” Anakin smirked. “I don’t have to tell you anything Skywalker, but I will show you.”

Kyjah placed a cold hand on his forehead and let the force flow through, the memories that she held so far back, she let them flow through. 

_You screamed in agony as he dragged the knife across your face, slowly pushing it further, deeper into your skin._

_“STOP! PLEASE!” You pleaded, tears staining your face as you wept for him to stop._

_“My dear Y/N, if you tell me what I wish to know then I can make all the pain go away.” Maul taunted._

_“I’ll never betray the Jedi!” You yelled once more as he placed the burning hot knife on your cheek once more._

_* * * * * *_

_They had arrived. The Jedi had arrived to save you and your Master Plo Koon. You felt relief in your heart. You had been tortured, your face sliced torturously slow, leaving you with a mark that you would bare to for the rest of your life._

_“They’re not here for you my dear.” Maul taunted. “They know of your misdeeds my dear. They could never allow such emotion, such passion in their Jedi Order.” Before you could say a word, Master Windu had arrived along with Master Qui-Gon, Master Yoda and your best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_Obi-Wan rushed over to you, checking every part of you. “Y/N are you okay? I’m so sorry.” He cried as he released you, hugging you tightly._

_He looked at your face “What have they done to you?” He traced a finger down your cheek, where you had a deep cut. You wept into his shoulder as he held you._

_“Obi-Wan, we must hurry!” Qui-Gon announced as they rushed off with yourself and Master Plo Koon, but you were stopped by Maul._

_“Ah, I see you have found them. Well it is a shame you won’t be leaving here alive.” Maul pulled out his double sided lightsaber and was ready to attack._

_“Hardly seems fair, two on one.” Master Windu replied._

_The three of them fought against one another, but they were no match for the Sith, he may have been arrogant but he was talented in the lightsaber form._

_“Go Obi-Wan, help them.” He looked at you worriedly, his eyes full of concern not wanting to leave you in this state. “I’ll be fine, go!” He placed a small kiss on your forehead before running off._

_“May the force be with you.”_

_The three of the Jedi’s fought valiantly against Maul who was starting to realise that he wasn’t going to win against three jedi. He used the force and pushed all three Jedi back, he came closer to you and dragged you up. He held the lightsaber against your throat while you struggled to remove yourself from his grasp._

_“Y/N!” Obi-Wan yelled._

_“One step closer and I’ll cut off this Jedi’s pretty little head.” The three Jedi stood still as they watched Maul walk backwards with you in tow._

_“Obi-Wan!” You yelled. His face was filled with anger and frustration as he watched his best friend be taken away from him. He couldn’t help himself, he ran forwards towards you but Maul was quicker and used the force to bring the building down on him. The other Jedi reacted quickly holding off the debris so Obi-Wan could escape. He took one last look at you, before running off towards his masters._   
_* * * * * *_

_You were taken in by Maul, the first thing he had done was taunt you about the Jedi. That they weren’t coming to save you. It had be day, weeks, months, you had no idea. Then one day Maul had arrived, his lightsaber in tow, he had taunted you stating that it had been months since the Jedi had even thought about you. He raised his lightsaber, you closed your eyes ready to die._

_Until you heard the sound of his lightsaber being retracted._

_“It is not time for you to die, young one.”_

_He pulled on your braid teasingly. Until he pulled harshly, ripping it off, taking away your last connection to the Jedi._

_To Obi-Wan._   
_* * * * * *_

_After your braid had been ripped away from you, Maul had you trained in the dark side of the force. He had you think about how the Jedi left you, how obi-wan left you to die at the hands of the Sith. He made you use that anger, channel it into your connection with the force and made you stronger. He had you carry out several mission, killing Jedi to prove your loyalty to the Sith, and to ensure that your connection to the Jedi had been severed._

_Once he was sure that your connection with the Jedi was no-more, there was to be no more Y/N._

_It was time for Darth Kyjah to rise._  
  
* * * * * *

Little did you know Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had entered your force memory and had seen all the torture you had been through at the hands of the Jedi and Sith. Obi-Wan did not want to believe that you were a former Jedi, that he had been a part of your journey to the Sith. 

“Y/N.” Obi-Wan mumbled. “I knew her.”

*** * * * * * [1444 WORDS** ]


	8. Chapter VIII: Memories

“Darth Kyjah! Let my master go!” Ahsoka ran in after experiencing your memories, Obi-Wan quickly recovered and ran after Ahsoka, igniting his lightsaber.

“Ahsoka Tano. It is a great pleasure to indeed meet you again. I have heard great things about you my dear.” Kyjah smiled as she looked over to Anakin whose eyes widened in concern that Ahsoka had arrived by herself, he hoped that she wasn’t silly enough to have come by herself and had at least brought Rex, or Cody with her.

His prayer was soon answered as he saw Obi-Wan rush in seconds after Ahsoka.

“Y/N! DON’T!” Obi-Wan yelled as he saw Kyjah approaching Ahsoka, lightsaber being discreetly pulled out.

“Do not call me that name!” Kyjah snarled as she turned to face Obi-Wan.

“Why? It’s your name, is it not?” Obi-Wan goaded, with Kyjah distracted, this allowed Ahsoka the chance to rush over to Anakin and break him free of his restraints. Anakin was ready to jump into battle alongside Obi-Wan, but he was in no state, Ahsoka held him back telling him to stay put.

“Take Anakin and get to the Ship Ahsoka!” Obi-Wan yelled at Ahsoka as he took his lightsaber out and was ready to attack Kyjah.

“Take him. He is of no use to me anymore.” Kyjah shrugged. “But perhaps his padawan may be a better substitute.”

Kyjah and Obi-Wan circled each other as she taunted Obi-Wan with threats of taking Ahsoka.

“Kyjah you are so full of hatred and vengeance that you’ve been blinded to who the Sith really are. You’ve forgotten what it means to be a Jedi.” Obi-Wan spoke softly, his voice calm as if he were negotiating a deal with the devil.

“Forgotten what it means to be a Jedi? I never had the chance! I WAS LEFT TO ROT! ALL WHILE YOU OBI-WAN, LEFT ME. FORGOT ABOUT ME!” Kyjah growled out the words.

“I DON’T KNOW YOU!” Obi-Wan raised his voice as she insisted that she knew him. “You may have been a Jedi, but not one I would ever associate with.”

Kyjah growled as she approached Obi-Wan, she pulled off her hood, her golden eyes burning holes at Obi-Wan’s ignorance. Kyjah dropped her weapon and stood still. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched her step closer, his weapon still drawn but lowered as she dropped hers.

*** * * * * ***

“Ahsoka wait! We can’t leave Obi-Wan and Kyjah! She’ll destroy him!” Anakin stopped as he glanced down at his padawan helping him.

“But, Obi-Wan gave me clear instruction to get you back to the ship!”

“Since when do we ever listen to Obi-Wan?” Anakin smirked. The two of them made their way back the way they came, ready to help Obi-Wan. But what they didn’t expect was to be hit by a strong force memory of Kyjah’s past once more.

*** * * * * ***

“Let me show you.” Kyjah placed a hand out, her head bowed as looked down at her feet, almost ashamed of what she was about to show him.

“Show me what exactly?”

“The past.”

Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber as he warily took Kyjah’s hand and was cloaked in a warm presence.

*** * * * * ***

_A young girl around the age of eight stood beside her master, Plo Koon as she made faces at a young boy across the room who stood beside his master, Qui-Gon._

“That’s me.” Kyjah pointed at the young girl. “And th-.”

“That’s me.” Obi-wan instantly recognised his younger self, what he didn’t recognise was this memory and the girl. Obi-Wan watched as the two children pulled faces at each other as their masters discussed pressing issues at the time.

“That’s not right!” Obi-Wan looked over to Kyjah who was watching herself make faces. “I was there, but there was no young girl, Master Plo was by himself!”

Kyjah had a sad smile on her face as she walked onwards.

_“Y/N! Where are you going?” The boy asked as he ran after her._

_“I’m going to get some training in, Master Plo says soon I’ll be able to go on a mission with if my lightsaber skills are up to scratch!” The young girl excitedly spoke to the boy who watched her with interest. “Do you want to join me Obi-Wan?”_

_“Yes please!”_

_The two troublemakers held each other’s hand as they made their way to the training room as they battled against one another. Sweat dripping off each of their foreheads as they circled around the mat._

Obi-Wan watched with a confused look on his face as he examined the young girl. Her braid was dangling by the left side of her head, her long hair pulled into a ponytail, her robes the same as the younger boys.

_The scene shifted as it zoomed by, the children had grown, they were teenagers around the age of 19 as they sat side by side, watching over coruscant. They held hands as they spoke to another, never looking at the other._

_“Obi-Wan… do you ever think about what could have happened if we never joined the order?” The young woman curiously asked._

_“No, why do you ask Y/N?”_

_“I just… wonder what life would have been like if we never joined. Would I have always found a way to use the force, or would I have gone my whole life without knowing? Would I have met you?” Y/N looked over to Obi-Wan who stared ahead._

_He looked down at their entwined hands and gave hers a small squeeze. “I think what matters is now. Not the past. But I also think that we would have met at some point. You’re my best friend, I wouldn’t do anything without you.” Obi-Wan looked at her and gave her a smile, his eyes full of unspoken emotion that he kept hidden._

_Y/N smiled back at him, her eyes mirroring the same emotions, keeping them a secret because of her duty to the Jedi._

_Four years later._

_The two padawans, now twenty-three were sent on a mission along with their masters, however Y/N and her master had been captured._

Kyjah skipped over this memory as she knew Obi-Wan had already seen it. She stole a quick glance at him, his face was emotionless, and she couldn’t seem to sense anything from him. “I… You’ve already seen this. The next part I’ll show you is the reason why you don’t remember anything.” Kyjah spoke sadly, her voice quiet and full of emotion.

_“We cannot risk our lives to save a padawan!”_

_“She has been already been compromised, she has betrayed the order’s values, I can sense it within her.”_

_“As has the boy.”_

_“Y/N cannot remain in the order. She will destroy him, she is already leading him down a dark path unknowingly.”_

_The jedi council argued over Y/N being captured all while Obi-Wan stood outside with his master. “Master, what do they mean compromised?”_

_Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a sad smile. He too had seen the connection the two had since they were younglings, the order had thought they would grow out of it but it seemed they were wrong, it only spiralled out of their control. Although neither of them has openly said anything, they were compromising themselves by having those thoughts and emotions._

_Obi-Wan was angry, his best friend was being held hostage, she has been for weeks and the council weren’t doing anything. His temper got the better of him as he rushed inside the council room before Qui-Gon could stop him._

_“Why aren’t you helping Y/N?” Obi-Wan burst out._

_The council members looked at each other already knowing their answers, Obi-Wan had only made them sure of their answer._

_“Padawan Kenobi. You have disrupted an important council session. I hope what you have to say is important.”_

_“Y/N has been kidnapped by Maul and you’re not doing anything!” Obi-Wan exclaimed._

_“I assure you padawan, we are doing our best.”_

_“WELL NOT GOOD ENOUGH! She’s still there!” Obi-Wan raised his voice._

_“Why is this your concern padawan?”_

_“She’s my friend.” Obi-Wan looked down sadly, his emotions getting the better of him. “I need her.” His eyes burning as they slowly filled with tears. “I love her.”_

_The council members looked at one another in confirmation. They simultaneously agreed that the girl was to die at the hands of the Sith._

_“Padawan. You know the code. There is no emotion, there is peace, There is no passion, there is serenity.”_

_“I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan sobbed. He thought that as a Jedi he had learnt to suppress his feelings, but he was mistaken._

_The council decided that it was best to erase the young padawans memory of Y/N._

*** * * * * * [1453 WORDS]**


	9. Chapter IX: Answers

**Darth Kyjah’s POV**

Obi-Wan wretched his hand out of yours as if he had been burnt. You watched as his cradled his hand and stared at you in shock.

“What was that?” He spoke gently, his eyes squinting in confusion.

“You know what it was Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan shook his head in confusion and anger.

“There’s more.” Obi-Wan’s eyes shot up as he stared at you.

“More? What else could you show me?”

You placed your hand out once more as Obi-Wan stared at it with recognition. He remembered how it felt as the two of you used to hold hands when you were younger. He always felt the warmth radiate from it that kept him going.

You looked at him as you used your other hand to take something out of your long robes. You pulled out your padawan braid, you had always kept it with you as a reminder of Obi-Wan, you tucked the braid into the hand that you held out to Obi-Wan.

You watched as he hesitated to take your hand, he looked at you with his blue eyes, red and puffy and you gave him small nod as you moved closer to him and he engulfed your hand with his, the braid between the two of your hands.

_After Maul had given Y/N her name Darth Kyjah, he had her taken to his master, Darth Sidious. He had introduced her and relayed all her past to him, explaining her devotion to the Jedi and how they abandoned her._

_“Darth Kyjah. Step forward.”_

_Sidious laughed in pleasure as he felt the anger, the hatred burning deep within her, her jealousy of Obi-Wan. His laughter filled the air, as Maul approached them._

_“You have done well Maul. Take her, I want you to train her. Make her regret ever being a Jedi.”_

The vision faded as you saw Obi-Wan still holding your hand, this time ever so gently. You watched as he fell to his knees, sobbing. Anakin and Ahsoka ran over to Obi-Wan the minute they saw him fall but kept their distance as they watched you fall to your knees and hug Obi-Wan.

“Why? Why would they do that?” Obi-Wan looked up at you.

“That is something I cannot discuss with you Obi-Wan.” You sighed as you comforted your old friend.

“How could they?”

You stood up. You had spent too long on this planet and your master would become wary.

“I killed him. I killed Maul. He took away my Master.” Obi-Wan looked at you. “He took you away too.”

You looked away. You couldn’t face Obi-Wan like this, you hadn’t expected him to be like this, as you looked around the room for something else to concentrate on you noticed Anakin and Ahsoka watching.

“I thought you were supposed to leave.” You glanced at Obi-Wan who quickly shot up and wiped his teary face.

“Anakin. Ahsoka.”

“Leave.” You whispered as you realised they had seen your memories.

“Y/-.” Obi-Wan started and never got to finish.

“LEAVE. NOW!” You screamed, your anger getting the better of you.

Anakin and Ahsoka quickly left while Obi-Wan followed slowly behind, he turned around only to see you fall to the ground on your knees, your eyes not yellow, but full of tears and its original colour before the doors were shut closed.

The journey back to Coruscant was a quiet one, Anakin stayed in the cockpit navigating his way back while Ahsoka sat in one of the rooms, sleeping peacefully. Obi-Wan on the other hand was in his room as he processed these memories Kyjah, no wait Y/N had given him. His head hurt at the thought of his memories being replaced with fake scenarios. He had always felt his memories were vague, empty as if something was missing.

He wanted to go to the council and confront them for what they had done, but he knew that would only raise questions as to how he knew. Although Kyjah was a Sith, she was his best friend. He looked at the braid she has given him, he twisted and turned it and he observed it. He couldn’t betray her like that, he wouldn’t expose her to the Jedi Order, that Darth Kyjah was a Jedi they knew, that he knew.

No.

This time he would protect her. Just as soon as he got some answers.

*** * * * * * [727 WORDS]**


	10. Chapter X: Apprentice

**A few months later.**

Back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Anakin were on a mission to save Chancellor Palpatine from the clutches of Count Dooku. They had both entered the room where Palpatine sat on the chair, his hands and feet restrained while Count Dooku watched the two Jedi approached him, lightsabers drawn ready to battle. What the Jedi didn’t know was that Darth Kyjah was also there, lurking in the back.

“Dooku.” Count Dooku gave a subtle nod towards the Jedi in recognition.

“Get help! You are no match for a Sith lord!” Palpatine spoke from his chair.

Obi-Wan turned and smiled at the Chancellor. “Not to worry Chancellor, Sith Lords are our speciality.”

“I’ve been looking forwards to this.” Count Dooku smirked.

“My powers have doubled since the last time we met Count.” Anakin smugly grinned.

“Good. Twice the pride, double the fall.” Count Dooku attacked both Anakin and Obi-Wan as they battled it out. Lightsabers hitting one another as they fought on, Anakin attacking on the left while Obi-Wan attacked on the right, Dooku countering both Jedi before using the force to send Obi-Wan flying.

It was time for Kyjah to step out and help Dooku. She flipped her hood on and ignited her lightsaber as she approached the Jedi’s.

“Nice of you to join me Kyjah.” Dooku smirked as she opened the other side of her lightsaber revealing it to be a double sided saber.

“Obi-Wan! Watch out!” Anakin yelled to his former Master who was just getting back on his feet as he saw Kyjah approach him.

“Kyjah.”

“Kenobi.”

They nodded at one another before launching into an attack, Obi-Wan fought valiantly against Kyjah as she swung her lightsaber back and forth, twirling it to defend herself from Obi-Wan’s attacks.

Obi-Wan had been searching for Kyjah for months, and it was the first time he had seen her since everything that had happened. He so desperately wanted to talk to her, to understand what happened but this didn’t seem appropriate as Kyjah had other plans.

Soon enough Dooku and Kyjah were back to back fighting against the Jedi before Kyjah had gained the upper hand and forced Obi-Wan back, locking the doors leaving him outside unconscious. This left Dooku, Anakin and Kyjah, as Anakin fought bravely against Dooku, Kyjah had a plan of her own to carry out. Swiftly she approached Dooku from behind before stabbing her lightsaber through his heart, killing him instantly.

Anakin looked over to her in shock as he witnessed what had happened, he quickly took this chance to free the Chancellor and escape. He ran off leaving Kyjah with Dooku.

“I am sorry my old friend. Your time had come.” Kyjah closed his eyes and lay him down to rest as she heard the words of approval flow through her mind.

_“Well done my apprentice.”_

*** * * * * ***

Obi-Wan had been tracking down Kyjah, but to his disappointment he had fallen short every time. Anakin had explained to him that Kyjah had killed Dooku before his very eyes, which confused Obi-Wan even more. Eventually he had given up and decided to take a walk around Coruscant, he grabbed his hood, lightsaber and made his way out. He walked through the busy town of CoCo as he passed by Dex’s he gave a subtle wave before moving on. Obi-Wan ended up taking public transport to somewhere in the lower towns, he wanted to be unseen and unheard.

As he walked around, he thought about his training as a Padawan, how much of it had been a lie? How much of it had been with Kyjah, with Y/N? What was real and what was fake? He didn’t know what to believe. He wished his Qui-Gon was here to guide him, to help him understand what was going on, he couldn’t keep living a lie. Obi-Wan desperately wanted to speak to the council to get some answers, he resented being in the council as he knew what they had done, but alas he couldn’t say anything. He turned down a dark corridor path that was empty.

He needed to speak to Kyjah. Wherever she was, he needed to see her.

While Obi-Wan was having deep thoughts about being a Jedi, he didn’t notice the sniper aimed at him. All of a sudden, he was pushed out of the way and onto the ground. How Obi-Wan didn’t notice the bullet was a shock to him, but what was more shocking was the person who had saved him.

“Y/N.” He whispered as he saw her grunt, leaning on the side of the wall holding her left side in pain. His eyes widened as he saw her pull away her hand only to reveal a bloody hand.

She looked at Obi-Wan, her eyes tearing up before whispering something and collapsing to the ground.

_“Obi-Wan. Help me.”_

*** * * * * * [812 WORDS]**


	11. Chapter XI: Confessions & Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> Ahhh sorry this is so late!  
> This is a fully completed story, it is completed on my tumblr, under the same name but I will be posting all of the remaining chapters up in one go!  
> Enjoy!!

**Darth Kyjah’s POV**

You were asleep. Well at least that’s what you thought. Your body was tingling all around, you couldn’t feel anything in your hands or legs. All you could see was darkness, although you felt a warm presence surrounding you, you didn’t understand what was going on. The last thing you remembered was saving, well you wouldn’t call it saving, more like pushing Obi-Wan out of the sniper’s way. You didn’t know why you did it, you had supressed all your feelings for Obi-Wan, they had been merged into anger, hatred for the Jedi so it couldn’t have been that. Perhaps you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Were you? But that wouldn’t explain why you were following Obi-Wan, why you watched as he strolled through the lower streets of Coruscant in search of you. You could sense his frustration miles away, his anger but also his confusion, but most of all, you.

Finally, you had regained feeling in your hands and legs and were able to move around, you opened your eyes only for it to remain dark. In the corner of your eye you could see a small light, it was a bright blue, as you approached it, the light seeming to transform into a person, someone you couldn’t recognise. But the voice sounded very familiar.

_“Come back to me Y/N.”_

As you reached out towards the person, you started falling, your whole world going black before there was a deep silence.

**Third Person POV**

Kyjah’s eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness, she immediately scanned her surroundings before her eyes fell upon a bearded man who slept worriedly beside her. As she attempted to get out of the bed she was in, she had awoken the man beside her.

“Y/N?” Obi-Wan’s voice rang out as he jolted up from his sleeping position to help Kyjah sit up in the bed. “Don’t move, you’ll open your wounds.”

“Where am I?” Kyjah asked, ignoring the fact that he had called her by her real name.

“A safe house.”

“You mean a Jedi safe house?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “It was the nearest place I could take you.”

“I can’t be here.” Kyjah muttered to herself as she got up once more only to groan out in pain.

“Will you just listen to me and stay still?” Obi-Wan quickly grabbed a bottle and a cloth before removing the covers off Kyjah and forcing her down on the bed and tending to her wound.

Kyjah could feel the blush rising up her body and to her face as Obi-Wan tending to her partially naked body.

“There all done. Now stay in bed. The bacta patch should heal you in a few hours.” Obi-Wan said as he went to go wash his hands before returning to your side.

“Why are you helping me?” Kyjah questioned him.

“Why did you save me?” Obi-Wan retorted as he looked at her, a smug grin on his face.

“I did not!”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he watched her face intensely. “So I miraculously fell to the ground as the sniper hit you?”

Kyjah paled as she had no response for him, Obi-Wan hummed in happiness as he had won this argument. Kyjah rolled her eyes but let out an amused laugh.

* * * * *

The two of them sat side by side as they spoke to one another, as if they had been friends their whole life, but they were. The fluency their conversation held was only one that could have been held by two people who had known each other their whole lives. They laughed and joked as old friends would, Kyjah coughing and holding her side in pain occasionally when she laughed too much and Obi-Wan being concerned over her injury.

“Keno-.”

“You can call me Obi-Wan you know?”

“I can’t.”

Obi-Wan blinked in confusion. “Why not?”

“It…it hurts too much.” Obi-Wan’s eyes softened as he watched her, his heart ached for all the pain she had gone through.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Obi-Wan looked at her in confusion.

“Don’t feel sorry for me. I don’t deserve it. I don’t want a Jedi to feel sorry for me.” Kyjah almost said in disgust before she saw his face.

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do. You already know everything. The last thing I need is a Jedi feeling bad for me. I’ve accepted my past, you should too.” Kyjah spat.

“I can’t accept what I don’t understand.” Obi-Wan countered, he knew this would be a perfect opportunity to help him understand.

“What don’t you understand?” Kyjah sighed as she watched him. She had a soft spot for him, always will have one.

“How the Jedi could do such a thing? How could they possibly wipe my memories? How could they abandon a Jedi in need? How could they leave you at the mercy of the Sith? How could they make me leave my best friend? _How could they make me abandon the only person I ever loved?”_ Obi-Wan blurted out everything, all the questions he had built up inside of him, although he didn’t mention the last one, he was confused about his own memories as well as his feelings.

Kyjah grabbed his hand as he looked down at it, ready to answer his questions. “They saw the connection that Y/N and you had and they knew it would compromise your allegiance to the Jedi, so they thought it was best to wipe your memories, have you start afresh without the knowledge of Y/N. I begged for you to come save me but you never came, I had faith and hope that you would come, but you never did. Darth Maul had shown me what Jedi had done, I blamed you for many years perhaps a small part of me still does, but I cannot ignore what the Jedi did. I believed that you did not care for me as I did you, and I was proven right when Maul had shown me, you and Duchess Satine.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth opened in shock as he protested, “No, me and Satine were only friends, we never… I don’t...”

Kyjah smiled sadly as she rubbed small circles on his hand, “Not to worry, Maul had her killed anyways. I thought that would help me, but it didn’t. Nothing did.”

Obi-Wan was beginning to understand Kyjah more now, how she had turned and what had caused her to turn, her feelings for him playing a big part in that. What he didn’t know was if she felt the same now, he would have asked her, but this wasn’t the time. He knew he felt something for her, he had this urge to protect her to ensure that she was safe.

“I’ve been questioning the Jedi’s morals and my own.” Obi-Wan speaks, as Kyjah drops his hand and looks at him, her face drawn up in confusion.

“What?”

“I hate this war. I despise all of this; the Jedi are a peaceful people. I was brought up in believing peace was the way forward, the way of the Jedi. I… I hate that we cannot have attachments, I believe that it doesn’t conflict a jedi’s judgement.”

“Obi-Wan…I don’t understand.” Kyjah looked at him in sorrow confusion as he glanced at her. “You have always upheld the Jedi’s beliefs in the highest esteem.”

Obi-Wan’s heart soared as he heard her use his name, but he didn’t comment on that, “Perhaps recent occurrences have changed my thoughts on the Jedi.”

“No.”

Obi-Wan looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean, no?”

“You cannot change your ideals, you’re the ideal Jedi! Obi-Wan, you can’t, being a Jedi is in your blood.”

“And being a Sith is in yours?”

“I’ll have you know I _was_ a Jedi.”

“You’re proving my point Y/N. Ideals change, agendas change, people change.”

“But not you, Obi-Wan.”

“You did.”

Kyjah sighed in annoyance at Obi-Wan’s persistence. “Look, you’re you, and I’m me. Just because the truth came to light it shouldn’t influence your decisions. Certainly not these emotions. As a Jedi you sh-.”

Kyjah was cut off and Obi-Wan abruptly stood up and spoke. “Don’t lecture me about what a Jedi should and shouldn’t do.” Obi-Wan walked off leaving Kyjah alone.

Kyjah bit back a remark, she should have been more sympathetic towards Obi-Wan not realising that the information he now knew was still raw. He still had feelings whether or not he acknowledged them, and she had struck a chord that had hurt him.

* * * * *

**Kyjah’s POV**

You had felt significantly better after a few hours of sleep and after the talk with Obi-Wan. The talk you had made it feel like you were both old friends again, teasing and laughing with one another, but it wasn’t that simple. Of course, you had to open your big mouth and insult the Jedi, you couldn’t help it. But you felt bad, Obi-Wan had wondered off in the house occupying himself with something to avoid you. Eventually you had found him in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea, you think.

“I’m sorry.” You said as you entered the room, leaning on one of the poles for support.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Obi-Wan asks, his voice laced with concern.

“I… I apologise. I may have been too rash. The thought of the Jedi disgust me, I can’t help but hate them, or at least the idea of them.”

“Come.” Obi-Wan sees you struggling to hold your weight on the pole, as he approaches you and lifts you bridal style and carries you to the bed.

“Hey! I can walk you know!” You protest despite enjoying the feel of his arms around you once more. Obi-Wan just grins as he carries onwards.

“Sit down. Let’s meditate.” He suggests.

“I haven’t done it since I was a Jedi.” You confess.

“Not to worry my dear. I’m sure you’ll remember; you always were a quick learner.” Obi-Wan smiled as he took his place beside you.

You crossed your legs, rested your hands on your knees as you closed your eyes the last thing you saw was Obi-Wan’s calm face.

_You could feel the breeze on your face as you re-opened your eyes, you knew exactly where you were, but this dream was always different each time. You could never fully remember what happened here, why you were always shown this._

_You felt a hand on your own as you looked down at it, only to look back up to see Obi-Wan beside you._

_“How did yo-?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_Obi-Wan looked confused. The pair looked at the scene before them, it was a younger version of the two of them. They watched as Obi-Wan called out for Y/N who was watching the city from the balcony. Y/N looked back at Obi-Wan who watched her intensely before approaching her, he held out a flower for Y/N as she smiled and looked at him with adoration._

_“Y/N…I er…” The younger Obi-Wan struggled for words to describe what he felt for the woman infront of him._

_“Obi-Wan… I have feelings for you.” Y/N blurted out, her face blushing red as she watched Obi-Wan’s face for his reaction._

_“I.. I have feelings for you too Y/N. I know it’s against the Jedi Code, but I can’t help it.” Obi-Wan leaned forwards as he hugged her and lay a soft kiss upon her forehead._

_“It’ll be okay Obi-Wan, we’ll figure it out.”_

The two of them were pulled out of the vision and back into reality as they looked at one another, their eyes focused on their hands, entwined. You wanted Obi-Wan to pull his hand out of yours but he didn’t, he caressed your hand before placing a small kiss on it. You smiled softly as inched closer to you, but your smile was soon cut off with a dark tug on your force presence.

You already knew who it was, your master had arrived.

*** * * * * * [2003 WORDS]**


	12. Chapter XII: Darth Sidious

Kyjah stands up instantly, she had lost herself in that moment completely forgetting about her master and the fact that he would come searching for her as she had not reported back. She felt her force signature brighten significantly which was not good for either of them.

“Obi-Wan, you have to go! He can’t find out you’re here, you need to leave. Hide your force signature or he’ll know.” Kyjah quickly rushed around as she grabbed his lightsaber handing it to him.

“Wait, Y/N what’s going on? I don’t understand.”

“My master is here Obi-Wan, he cannot find out you’re here or he’ll kill you and I can’t lose you.” Kyjah stepped closer to Obi-Wan placing a hand on his cheek. “Not when I’ve just found you.”

“I can’t leave you! You’re injured!” He protests, not wanting to leave you now.

“JUST GO OBI-WAN!” Kyjah quickly grabs his arm leading him to the back door, begging him to leave. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Kyjah leaned upwards towards Obi-Wan giving him a small kiss on his cheek before sending him off. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, his eyes soft watching Kyjah before he quickly pulled her into a hug tucking his head into her shoulder and leaving a small kiss on her cheek.

“Contact me when you can.”

“ _Obi_ -“

“Please.”

Kyjah nodded before closing the door and fixing herself up and ensuring that her force signature wasn’t as bright as it had been. She couldn’t sense Obi-Wan anymore, she was thankful he had listened to her and had escaped.

Darth Sidious arrived shortly after Obi-Wan had left.

“ _Darth Kyjah_.”

“My Lord.” You knelt down, groaning slightly as your side hurt.

“That is not necessary my dear.” He said as he helped you up. “You have not reported back to me, I was getting concerned, my apprentice.”

“I apologise my lord. I have been busy with other things. I was attacked by a sniper while returning to Coruscant, I was aware of this Jedi hideout and thought it best to rest before coming back.” Sidious had a neutral look on his face as he examined you, he noticed that you were had been severely injured.

“Hmm.” He hummed in approval of your story. “I have a mission for you my apprentice.”

“My lord?”

“There is to be a gathering in the republican senate. They are to discuss a bill that is to be passed. The gathering will not occur until a few weeks, this should give you enough time to prepare for it.”

“What is it you wish for me to do my lord?”

“I need some of the senator’s dead. They are disrupting my plans with this bill. But you must be aware, the Jedi will be there. You will attend as one of the senators from a Neutral planet, there you will propose your plans to join the Republic.”

“Yes master.”

“You will not fail my apprentice. I have the utmost faith in you.” Sidious placed a hand on your shoulder causing you to look up at him, he almost had a smile on his face but you couldn’t be sure.

“I will not fail you master.”

*** * * * * * [528 WORDS]**


	13. Chapter XIII: The Meeting

**Darth Kyjah’s POV**

You had already prepared for tonight’s senate gathering, the plans all in place as you reported back to your master who only grinned in happiness. He would also be attending the meeting as Chancellor Palpatine. The only thing you had left was to choose your clothing, as you were posing as a Senator, you were expected to wear something feminine and fancy. That was something you absolutely hated, you only wished you could wear your black robes that concealed yourself from others, but no, today you had to stand out.

**Coruscant.**

Obi-Wan had intel that there was to be an attack on the Senator of Naboo’s life, himself and Anakin had been tasked with guarding the senator. They had been mindlessly following Padme, checking everywhere to ensure her safety. The time had come for them to prepare for the gathering, Padme had requested to be left alone as she got ready however Anakin had insisted on staying which left Obi-Wan alone as he didn’t want to get in between the two of them.

He had decided to scope out the hall which would be used for the meeting today. As he surveyed the location, he couldn’t help but sense a strange feeling, one that he had been having since this morning. He brushed it off as something to do with Padme’s assassin that was after her.

The time had come, and the gathering was bustling with music and talks with senators. Obi-Wan and Anakin escorted Padme around the room while she talked with senators, eventually Obi-Wan started feeling like a third wheel between the two of them considering how Anakin kept contradicting everything Padme said, so he left the two of them. He approached Senator Organa and spoke with him.

“Senator Organa, how is the proposed bill coming along?”

“Well Obi-Wan, you see the senate have bee-…” Obi-Wan zoned out, he knew it was rude to ignore Senator Organa but he felt such a strong presence enter the room he couldn’t help but turn around and see who it was.

A young woman, dressed in an intricate red and black ensemble, embedded with silver diamonds across the top of her dress. She had an ankle length dress on, her sleeves were laced in black which ran all the way down her arms. As she turned around her she revealed an open back that led down to the bottom of her spine. Her hair was done in an intricate braid, filled with a silver holding that held it all in place. As she approached the stairs, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but stare at her.

“That’s Senator Kiera from Antiga, it’s a neutral planet. She’s come here to see our views and perhaps even join the Republic.” Senator Organa whispered to Obi-Wan.

“What was her name again?” Obi-Wan questioned. He had his doubts about who this mysterious woman was and if he was right, and he was sure that he was then he knew something terrible was about to happen.

“Senator Kiera.” Obi-Wan hummed as he watched her speak with the other senators, keeping a careful eye on her, he hadn’t yet seen her face up close, but he had a strange feeling that she wasn’t who she said she was.

Obi-Wan bid goodbye to Senator Organa as he approached Padme and Anakin who were at the food table getting something to eat.

“Senator Amidala. Anakin.” Obi-Wan nodded towards them. “What do you know of Senator Kiera?” Obi-Wan directed his question to Padme who glanced curiously at Obi-Wan.

“Not much. She is a fairly new addition. Although Duchess Satine did tell me that she had only recently been appointed as a Senator considering her predecessor had died during a conflict with the Separatists.” Padme answered Obi-Wan’s question while watching the woman.

“Can you talk to her?” Obi-Wan blurted causing Padme to raise an eyebrow. “I mean, Senator Organa informed me of her neutrality regarding the war and that she wishes to join the republic. I thought perhaps you could convince her.” Obi-Wan swiftly recovers from his prior mistake convincing Padme. They made their way to Senator Kiera, Anakin and Obi-Wan following behind.

“Senator Kiera, might I introduce myself?” Padme approached the senator as she turned around and faced Padme. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in shock at the woman, it was definitely her.

_Y/N_.

“Senator Amidala! What a pleasure it is to meet you, I’ve heard _such_ great things about you.” Kyjah spoke animatedly as she ignored Obi-Wan presence.

“Thank you. I hear that Antiga is a neutral planet, might I ask why you are at a Republican meeting?”

Kyjah smiled before answering, “You see Senator, my people are suffering at the han-…” Obi-Wan zoned out once more as he watched Kyjah speak to Padme, he watched her face contort into laughter when Padme joked, and turn serious when it came to her so called planet. One thing that confused Obi-Wan was her scar, it was always so prominent on her face that there was no way you couldn’t recognise her. But now that it wasn’t there, she looked like the younger version of herself in the visons Kyjah had shown him.

“Ah these are Jedi. They are here on behalf of the council. There has been word that there is to be an attack on my life.” Padme explained, as Obi-Wan internally yelled at Padme for spilling the beans.

“This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.” Padme introduced the Jedi to Kyjah as she smiled graciously at them.

“Well I must take my leave Senator, I enjoyed talking with you, I _do_ hope we will meet again soon.” Kyjah nodded as she left.

Obi-Wan watched curiously as she slipped out of their conversation and into another, Padme and Anakin walked off as they went to speak to Senator Organa leaving Obi-Wan alone. He wondered off to a quiet space outside as he thought to himself, why is she here? His train of thought was soon disrupted as the doors opened and out came Kyjah.

“Y/N?”

Kyjah didn’t reply but watched as Obi-Wan discreetly took her hand and pulled her into an inconspicuous area where no-one could see them.

“What are you doing here?” Obi-Wan spoke first.

“Business, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow before moving to a more pressing matter that had been on his mind the whole time. “What happened after I left?”

Kyjah sighed. “Nothing much, my master assigned me another task. I was more concerned about you.”

“I’m fine. I take it he didn’t sense me?” Kyjah shook her head. Obi-Wan sighed in relief as he looked down. He only realised how close they were actually standing next to one another, their chests pressing together, and his hand leaned on the wall. Kyjah’s face was a few inches way from his as he intensely watched her.

**Darth Kyjah’s POV.**

You watched at Obi-Wan’s eyes wondered down your face to your neck and further before looking back up. He had a slight blush on his face as you smirked.

“Where’s your scar?” He asked as he traced a finger along where you scar should have been.

“I had to use a cloaking mechanism, _otherwise i…_ ” You trailed off, relishing in the warmth that Obi-Wan held in his hands as he cupped your cheek.

“I missed you.” He murmured as he captured you in his arms, holding you tightly against him. His arms wrapped around your naked back as he laid a small kiss on your cheek before pulling back. Obi-Wan watched your reaction as he inched closer to you, his beautiful azure eyes flickered back and forth between your lips and your eyes, secretly asking permission.

Obi-Wan made a split-second decision before he leaned closer and placed a kiss on your lips. It was soft and sweet.

You felt his lips touch against yours as gently as possible, as though he was afraid of kissing you. You watched as he closed his eyes in pleasure as he brought his hands closer to your face cupping them in his warm embrace, almost pulling you against him. You leaned back against the wall as Obi-Wan pressed his body against yours, his face so close you could feel his eyelashes fluttering against your cheeks. His hands wandered from your face to the back of your neck and the other to your hips. He pulled you closer causing you to let out a soft moan in pleasure.

Obi-Wan pulled you against him in slight aggression as he wanted to feel you against him. His mouth caressing yours as he used the tip of his tongue and licked your bottom lip, asking permission to enter your mouth. You allowed him as you gently opened your mouth, both your tongues fighting for dominance before Obi-Wan eventually won.

You pulled away only to pin him against the wall and cup the back of his head, tangling your hand in his fluffy auburn hair pulling his mouth back to yours as he grabbed your hips, your leg hooking around the side of his waist as the slit in your dressed opened and reveal your garter belt. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at the sight, he could see your lightsaber clipped on which only made him moan in response as his hands trailing alongside your waist, slowly moving up towards your breasts. He looked at you for permission, his azure eyes darkened as you nodded, and he placed a hand just below your breast.

The kiss became more aggressive as you left his mouth and trailed down his neck, leaving butterfly kisses causing him to let out a soft moan. Your hand trailed down his body, feeling his abdomen tense against you as he watched you with eager eyes as your hand trailed further downwards.

All of a sudden Obi-Wan pulled away, instantly regretting what he had done, he had broken a scared rule of the Jedi Code, and with a Sith no less.

“ _I’m sorry_.” He mumbled as he slipped out from you and onto the open balcony. Obi-Wan thought that as a Knight, as a master he had suppressed his emotions and his attachments, but no, it was something about her that made him want to break all the rules.

“Why?”

Obi-Wan didn’t reply.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I should never have done that. I… it goes against everything that I’ve ever learnt. It is _forbidden_ for a Jedi to have attachments.”

“You forget Obi-Wan. I too was a Jedi, I too went against the code perhaps unknowingly.” You stepped closer to him.

“I had my memories erased for a reason Kyjah! I was given a second chance! I cannot and _will not_ break my oath for you!” Obi-Wan raised his voice, you could hear the anger and the sadness flowing through it.

You snarled, he had used your Sith name this had made you angry and brought you back to reality. “ _Fine_. After all if the Sith are fuelled by hatred, why can’t the jedi know love?”

“You know why.” Obi-Wan sadly spoke as he turned around to face you, he placed a hand on your cheek, nearly causing you to retaliate from him but he held you in place. He brought his other hand and place it on your other cheek cupping your face before connecting your foreheads. He placed a small kiss on your lips before pulling away, his eyes teary.

_“I’m so sorry Y/N.”_

*** * * * * [1903 WORDS]**


	14. Chapter XIV: Ultimatum

Anakin hadn’t been too overly concerned about the senator that Obi-Wan was so concerned with as he had an eye out for Padme’s attacker. While he was constantly watching Padme, he hadn’t noticed Obi-Wan and said Senator leave. But he did see Obi-Wan’s disappointed face re-enter from the balcony, well at least he thought he looked disappointed.

“Obi-Wan! Where have you been?”

“Oh. Anakin, I was just getting some fresh air. You know politics and I don’t sit well together.” Obi-Wan laughed, faking a small smile.

“ _Oh_.”

An hour later, the senate party was still on-going, and the Jedi were fairly worried that their information was incorrect about the attack. That was until Anakin had spotted someone across the room who had looked eerily familiar to a certain Sith. He left Padme in Obi-Wan’s care before swiftly marching off to see who it was. Anakin was uncertain, he felt as though his mind was playing tricks on him. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Kyjah had slaughtered a fellow Sith member in cold blood the last time he had seen her. This only fuelled his anger towards the Sith, at how merciless, how heartless they could be. Anakin had also been thinking about Kyjah was a Jedi, how the Jedi had left her for nothing in the hands of the Sith. He didn’t fully understand what had happened, neither did Obi-Wan he thought as the two of them haven’t spoken about that since.

They had lied through their teeth’s during the council meeting after they had rescued Anakin. Obi-Wan had asked Anakin to not inform the council as he wanted to investigate this personally and informing the council would only interfere in his plans. Anakin had initially protested, but soon understood what his ex-master was going through. To have your memories ripped away from you, from someone you loved. Anakin could only begin to understand how Obi-Wan felt, he had only hoped to never go thought something like that with Padme.

“My Lady.” Anakin put on a charmingly beautiful voice as he approached the woman. “I fear we have not been introduced.”

The woman turned around facing Anakin, only to have him gasp, his charming demeanour breaking slightly before he regained himself. “Anakin Skywalker. It is an honour to speak to you, I have heard of your great battles for the Republic.”

“I..I don-.” Anakin stuttered as the woman smiled, her face crinkling slightly.

“Senator Amidala introduced us, did she not?”

“Ah, my apologies. I may have been preoccupied with other matters on my mind.”

The woman smiled as she re-introduced herself. “Senator Kiera of Antiga.”

The pair chatted to one-another as Anakin grew more comfortable in her presence. Little did they know what Kyjah had planned. Obi-Wan on the other hand was watching Anakin talk with Y/N, not knowing who she was or what she had planned. Obi-Wan had taken his eye off Padme for a split-second to look outside, only to see a huge droid army, with several platoons approaching them in the distance. He was certain that this was Y/N’s doing. There was no way they could have gotten through their barriers without inside information. He quickly gained the attention of one of Padme’s guards to keep an eye on her while he rushed to inform Anakin.

“Anakin! We have a droid attack incoming, th-!”

Captain Rex’s voice came through Anakin’s commlink on his arm. “General, we have incoming from both the south and north sides!”

“Rex, hold them off as long as you can! Obi-Wan and I will get the senators off to safety then we’ll meet you on the North side!

“Yes Sir!”

Anakin looked around for Padme, before realising she was safe with her guards and started to escort Senator Kiera to safety. “We have to go now Senator!” Anakin grabbed her arm and guided her towards the exits with Obi-Wan following behind.

“ANAKIN! WE HAVE TO GO! THE GUARDS WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM!” Obi-Wan yelled as he prepared to leave the Senators.

Just as Anakin was going to reply, a group of droids had entered the room, their blasters up ready to shoot the group of Senators leaving the room, including Padme.

“Obi-Wan take care of the Senator, I’m going to distract the droids!” Anakin told Obi-Wan who protested.

“Anakin! Y/N can take care of herself, we need to get t-!” The rest of Obi-Wan’s words fell on deaf ears as he looked back at the Senator who grimaced at Obi-Wan who had unfortunately spilled her secret.

“Y/N?…. but that means..” Anakin slowly understood what Obi-Wan had said causing Anakin to growl. “Kyjah. I should have known, there was something odd about you.”

“Well _shit_. You were a _delight_ to speak to my dear Anakin.” Kyjah laughed as she pulled off the cloak she was wearing revealing her dress, that was now laced with weapons as well as her lightsaber. “It appears I must leave you my dears.”

“You’re not going anywhere Kyjah!” Anakin growled as he pulled her in a headlock, the other hands holding off her wrists, Obi-Wan holding his lightsaber inches away from her face.

“Call off the attack!” Anakin tightened his headlock around her as she felt slightly lightheaded.

“I can’t do that.” Kyjah breathed out. “There is something I have to do.”

“I don’t care! DO IT NOW!” Anakin growled, his anger getting the better of him. Obi-Wan watched as Kyjah was struggling to breathe. Kyjah saw Obi-Wan hesitate with his lightsaber as he sneaked a look at the Senators who were all out of the room, the droids all dead. This gave Kyjah the chance to throw a kick at Obi-Wan’s hands, the lightsaber flying out his hands into Kyjah’s as she forced Anakin back, instantly letting go of his hold on her. Kyjah quickly forced her own lightsaber to her, but Obi-Wan was quicker and grabbed it.

Kyjah used her comms and called Grievous who was in charge of the massacre outside to procced infiltrating the building and to find the hidden Senators.

“Grievous, I need you to find the Senators!”

Grievous didn’t reply but coughed and ended the call before redirecting some of his droids to find the Senators.

“KYJAH!” Anakin yells as he recovers, grabbing his lightsaber running forth to attack Kyjah who simply dodged his attack, she glanced over to Obi-Wan before raising her hand and holding Obi-Wan in a force choke. Anakin stopped in his tracks as he saw his master struggling against Kyjah’s force hold.

“Let him go.”

“And _why_ would I do that?”

Anakin inched closer before Kyjah spoke once more. “Ah-ah, one more step and I kill him.”

“You wouldn’t. You care for him too much.” Anakin said, as he held his lightsaber in both his hands. His statement caused Kyjah to growl.

“You think I wouldn’t kill him? Not after wha-!” Kyjah stopped suddenly as she recalled what Obi-Wan had told her on the balcony. Anakin noticed and was ready to attack but Kyjah was too fast, she dropped her hold on Obi-Wan and quickly defended herself against Anakin. Kyjah had heard Grievous confirm he had the senators with him in her earpiece.

“I know where your precious Senator Amidala is.” Those words hit Anakin in the chest, during his rage for Kyjah, he had forgotten about Padme and whether she was safe or not.

“Let me go and I shall tell you where she is.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“You shouldn’t.” Anakin growled as his anger was getting the better of him. “But it’s a risk you’ll have to take.”

Anakin dropped his weapon in defeat, he couldn’t let any harm come to Padme. “Tell me where she is.”

Kyjah rolled her eyes before revealing the location of where Padme was. Anakin quickly rushed over to Obi-Wan who was still recovering from the force hold Kyjah had on him. Obi-Wan glanced at Kyjah who was already departing.

“Is it done?” Anakin heard Kyjah speak.

“LIAR!” Anakin yelled as he got up to rush after Kyjah who was getting on Grievous’s ship.

“Anakin!”

Anakin turned around only to see Padme rushing in behind him as he quickly checked her over for any injuries.

Kyjah placed one last look at Obi-Wan who was already sporting bruises around his neck from her grip. He understood why she had done that; he had only fuelled her anger by what had happened on the balcony.

_I’m sorry Obi-Wan._

*** * * * * [1408 WORDS]**


	15. Chapter XV: Darth Maul

**Six Months Later**

**Darth Kyjah’s POV**

Your master, Darth Sidious had been executing his plan to have Anakin, the chosen one on the dark side and it was working perfectly. He had already been developing his doubts about the Jedi due to you and your history with them and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan, you thought. You hadn’t seen him in such a while, the last you had seen him was the senate meeting, where you had nearly strangled him to death, you saw the sadness in his eyes as you left, the red bruises were already taking place on his throat. You shook your head in defiance, as if that would remove the image of Obi-Wan bruised and battered because of you. It only allowed you to see your master enter the room, flanked by his guards who he had instructed for them to wait outside.

“Darth Kyjah, my dear.” He croaked, your master was getting old, you could sense it. You also knew the rule of two that applied to Sith Lords, and that your master was already looking to replace you, with Anakin.

“Master.” You bent down, bowing in his presence.

“My dear, the time has come for you to execute a crucial part of my plan.” He cackled as he came closer and lay a hand on your shoulder. You panicked slightly, wondering what he could be talking about.

“Fetch him.” Sidious told the guards as he guided you towards the table to take a seat, he took a seat beside you.

You were panicking slightly, maybe more. Who was he going to bring in? Was it Anakin? No it couldn’t be, it was too early on in his plan to reveal himself to Anakin. Then you thought deeper, maybe it was Obi-Wan? Maybe your master knew everything about Obi-Wan and what had happened between you two recently and he wanted you to kill him. But would you be able to go through with it?

“Master.” Another voice had spoken, interrupting your thoughts. You glanced up and saw your old Master, Darth Maul, your eyes widened in shock. You hadn’t seen him after he had killed Duchess Satine. You thought he was dead, that Obi-Wan had killed him but it would seem that he only went undercover.

“Maul…” You whispered. He was like a father to you, despite his horrific teachings and the torture that you had been through at his own hands. He had raised you to be the person you are now; he was your master.

“Kyjah.” Maul nodded, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw you sat beside Sidious. His own apprentice, he was proud.

Sidious smiled as he watched the reunion between the two of you. “Maul, Kyjah, enough. I have a task for the two of you. It seemed only fitting to have the Master and Apprentice together once more. The task at hand in is simple. I want you to kill Ahsoka Tano, Skywalkers padawan.”

You and Maul glanced at each other, you were certainly familiar with Ahsoka, but why Sidious wanted her dead did confuse you.

“She will play a crucial role in Skywalkers change to the dark side, in order for that to happen she must die.” Sidious concluded.

“See to it that this happens as quickly as possible.”

“Yes master.” You and Maul replied before leaving the room and heading towards Coruscant.

* * * * *

**Coruscant**

Maul and you had talked and caught up over the journey to Coruscant, you had learnt that after he killed Satine, he had gone undercover to avoid any complications with the people of Mandalore and Obi-Wan himself.

The two of you had devised a plan to kill Ahsoka, you didn’t want to kill her but it was necessary to kill her for your master’s plan to work. You knew that wherever Ahsoka was, there was sure to be Anakin. If you were able to distract Anakin, then Maul was able to attack Ahsoka. What you hadn’t counted on was Obi-Wan being there.

You infiltrated the Jedi Temple alongside Maul who was beginning to grow impatient as they waited for the Master and the Padawan to split. It was only natural for Sidious to have sent you two on this mission, considering your past relations.

“Skywalker has left.” You announced as you signalled to Maul to get going to follow Ahsoka.

“Kyjah?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Be careful._ ” Maul said as he patted your shoulder before leaving. You were confused as to why Maul had said that to you, he had never said anything like that, he knew what you were capable of and more. You brushed it off as him being concerned due to being right in the middle of the Jedi Temple, the heart of the Jedi. You hadn’t been here since you were a padawan under Plo Koon.

You made your way towards Anakin, travelling through the vents, before eventually making it to his room where you had assumed, he was going to. You jumped down from the vents and hid behind the doors, your lightsaber activated ready to tackle him and keep him from going back to his padawan.

You felt a strange feeling as you were going to keep Anakin from his padawan, it remined you of your own past. How you and your Master Plo were so close, you went on missions together. You wondered if he still remembered you, if he remembered you, would he recognise your face? Does he think about you, his missing padawan? Would he have a new padawan after you? All these thoughts raced through your mind, causing you to almost miss the presence enter the room. You reacted quickly, your hands moving to grab his lightsaber and throw it away before you put the cuffs on his hand held him in a headlock, pointing your ignited lightsaber at his face.

The red light shone against his face as you slowly came to your senses as you realised it wasn’t Anakin you had in your arms, but Obi-Wan.

“Y/N?”

You dropped him before slamming the door shut locking it before leaning against it. “What are you doing here?”

“ _I could ask you the same question_ , why are you in Anakin’s room?”

“I’ve been assigned a task that required Anakin. Tell me where he is?” You growled at Obi-Wan who sat cross legged on the floor, his hands cuffed in the pink handcuffs.

“Why do you have these?” Obi-Wan asked as he raised his hands to signify the handcuffs.

“Anakin likes them.” You shrugged, as you went to untie his hands. You didn’t realise that you had unintentionally let your guard down around Obi-Wan which allowed him to flip over you and hold you tightly in a headlock.

“What are you doing here Y/N?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes trained on your face. You glanced up and saw his neck, the bruises were gone but your regret and remorse were not. Your face saddened when you remembered how you hurt him. How he had suffered at your hands, you had not wanted him to suffer, but you couldn’t help it. The anger, the passion had a way of overtaking you every time, you just wanted it to end.

**Third Person POV**

“Do it.” Kyjah mumbled. Obi-Wan’s eyes furrowed in confusion as he heard her whisper those words.

“Do what?” He replied.

“Kill me. Please.” She sobbed, her body not struggling against Obi-Wan anymore, his eyes widened in shock as he saw her break down. Her eyes red and swollen, full of tears, but her pupils weren’t yellow, they were her normal [Y/E/C]. Obi-Wan instantly let go of his headlock around her as she collapsed against him, crying her eyes out into his chest.

They both sunk down to the floor, Obi-Wan holding her in his arms, not talking, just comforting her. He let her cry out all her feelings as she mumbled words, Obi-Wan not understanding what she was saying, but he wanted to be there for her. He didn’t know what she was going through but he sure wasn’t going to let her suffer again. She cried for a few minutes and he let her before he heard her sniffles and saw her wiping her eyes.

“Sorry… that… I don’t. I’m sorry.” Kyjah mumbled as she started to get up, Obi-Wan pulled her against him, holding her in his arms. They sat curled up against the door in Anakin’s room for a while before Kyjah broke the silence.

“I’m sorry Obi-Wan. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Kyjah said as she hesitated to place a hand on Obi-Wan, scared of what she could do to him. Obi-Wan noticed, he touched her hand gently before guiding it to his neck. Kyjah traced her finger across his neck where the marks had been, gently rubbing the spot before she reached up and placed a small kiss on his neck.

“I’m sorry.” Kyjah mumbled as she cupped Obi-Wan’s face in her hands, placing a kiss on his cheek before slowly making her way down to his neck, kissing each place where the bruises had been, apologising each time for each mark that had been there. Obi-Wan placed his hands on her hips, his fingers rubbing comforting circles on her body as she kissed his bruises better.

“I’m sorry Obi-Wan.” Kyjah said as she finally looked Obi-Wan in the eyes, his eyes were soft and worried for Y/N. Obi-Wan removed his hands from her hips coming to cup her face holding it up as he spoke to her.

“No, it is I who is sorry.” Kyjah opened her mouth to protest but Obi-Wan silenced her with a finger against her lips as she closed them and relished in the feeling of his hands on her face. “I shouldn’t have said that. I do care about you Y/N, more than I realise. But my life as a Jedi forbids it. I regret not being able to save you, the image of you being taken away from me will haunt me forever. But I lost you once, I’m not prepared to take that risk again. I can’t lose you.”

Kyjah’s heart soared in adoration and love for the young Jedi as she watched him move closer to place a kiss on her lips. A kiss that was both a promise and curse. She knew that her feelings for Obi-Wan were too strong, and that once her master would find out he would have Obi-Wan killed, and she couldn’t have that. Their lips parted from one another as Obi-Wan leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes fluttered shut as he smiled in contempt. Kyjah’s hands flew around Obi-Wan’s body hugging him, feeling his soft touch once more before they went back in for another kiss which was soon interrupted by the voice of her old Master.

“Kyjah! Where are you? I require your assistance!” Maul growled in anger as Kyjah heard lightsabers clash against one another. She glanced at Obi-Wan before placing a hand on his mouth to keep him quiet before replying to Maul.

“I’m on my way Maul.” She glanced at Obi-Wan who only grinned under her hand. “Had a few complications.”

“Well you better hurry. This child is stronger than she looks.” Maul grunted as she ended the call and got up off Obi-Wan only to be pulled back down onto his lap once more.

“Obi!”

“Why are you working with Maul?” Kyjah grimaced, she didn’t want to tell Obi-Wan that they planned to kill Ahsoka, but Obi-Wan had already read your thoughts.

“Obi-Wan! I promise it’s not what you think!” Kyjah protested as she cupped her lovers face in her hands.

“Then wh-!”

“We were sent to kill Ahsoka, but I can’t go through with it. I won’t.” Kyjah said as she pressed her face to Obi-Wan’s.

“I believe you.” Obi-Wan said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Go. Go before Maul becomes weary of you.”

“I need you to follow me.” Kyjah grinned as she pulled Obi-Wan up. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, already knowing what she wanted him to do.

* * * * *

Kyjah made her way to Maul, followed closely by Obi-Wan. She saw Ahsoka following Maul round the corner before she attacked her from the side, causing Ahsoka to groan out in pain.

“About time! Where were you?” Maul growled as he walked side by side near Kyjah. Before she could reply, Obi-Wan, Anakin and some other Jedi had entered the room.

“I ran into some trouble.” Kyjah smiled at Maul who only shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Ahsoka was on the floor, closer to Kyjah and Maul, the two of them approached Ahsoka as the building collapsed leaving the floor cracked, a hole between Kyjah and the Jedi and Ahsoka on the Sith’s side.

**Darth Kyjah’s POV**

_NOW!_

Obi-Wan heard the message as he forced Maul backwards preventing him from killing Ahsoka and he only forced you back slightly. The dust from the broken ceiling was covering up the place which barely allowed you to see anything, but you saw Ahsoka trying to get across. You glanced at Maul who was unconscious and quickly ran towards Ahsoka, her eyes widened in shock, ready for you to deliver the killing blow.

Ahsoka looked around for her lightsaber, for anything that could help her defend herself from Kyjah as she came closer, but what shocked Ahsoka was that Kyjah wasn’t carrying any form of weapon with her at all. Kyjah came closer to Ahsoka and bent down, she placed a hand on her forehead, sending Ahsoka to sleep before using the force to send her across the crack and safely on the other side. The last thing she saw was Obi-Wan’s arms out as he helped Ahsoka across and her masters concerned face as he picked her up.

You rushed back to Maul, grabbing him, and lifting him over your shoulder before running off and back to your ship. You took one last glance at Obi-Wan who had received Ahsoka on the other side, and he sent you a small smile.

_Thank you._

* * * * * [2353 WORDS]


	16. Chapter XVI: Attachment

**Darth Kyjah’s POV**

You and Maul had only just narrowly escaped the Jedi, thanks to Obi-Wan’s idea to bring down the celling and have it collapse down. It seemed poetic even, that you were in such a similar situation to when you had been captured by Maul, however this time you were with Maul not against him. But were you really?

You had saved the young torgrutan and brought her safely into the arms of her master instead of killing her, by saving one life, you had only just wreaked havoc upon your own. You knew Sidious would not be happy with this outcome as it only would cause issues within his plans for Skywalker. On the other hand, you had no idea whether Maul had seen anything, if he really was knocked unconscious, or did he see you save the young woman? You did wonder, Ahsoka couldn’t have possibly taken Maul on for that long, there was no way, your ex-master was strong and more than capable of killing a padawan. Was there a reason why he had summoned you? Did he know what you and Obi-Wan had planned? You didn’t have much time to think as you neared Sidious’s fortress.

Maul still hadn’t woken up which worried you, this meant you were going to have to face Sidious alone and face up to the fact that you had failed this task. With Maul beside you, you at least had someone else there and he knew where you were at all times. You waited a few minutes, silently pleading for Maul to wake up but it was of no use. You lifted him and threw him over your shoulder before opening the doors of your ship and heading into the fortress.

A few droids stopped you before realising who you were and let you pass in. Immediately you came upon Sidious’s red guards approaching you, weapons out ready to attack.

“I’m here to see Lord Sidious.” You spoke stiffly, hiding any form of emotion in your tone. The guards nodded before signalling someone to take Maul from you. They brought in a stretcher for Maul, you placed him on it ready to meet your master before a hand grabbed your arm stopping you in place.

“Maul!” You gasped instantly holding his hand in yours. “Are yo-!”

“Be careful.” Maul groaned out as you furrowed your eyes in confusion. “He k-!” Maul didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence as you saw a bright red flare move in the corner of your eye. You glanced over only to see your master holding his lightsaber in his hands, the end of it only just coming out of Maul’s stomach as he retracted his lightsaber.

“Master!” You gasped, shocked that he had sought you out instead of you coming to him. You quickly dropped Mauls hand and bowed down at him, keeping your head low and your emotions hidden, you ensured that you force signature was as dark as possible, fuelling yourself with your hatred for the jedi. You found had been finding it slightly difficult to do so after each encounter you had with Obi-Wan.

“My apprentice.” Sidious walked over to your side and signalled you to follow him. “It appears you have failed in your task to kill the padawan.”

You bowed your head in embarrassment at the statement. You could hear the disappointment that was laced through his voice as he spoke to you. He led you into his enclosed ‘throne room’ before he sent his red guards away. Your eyes trailed him, watching his every step as he walked up the stairs and took a seat. You waited down below for him to speak. The silence was killing you; he knew you had failed but didn’t know you were the cause of this would certainly dampen his plans for Anakin.

“I am disappointed Kyjah. I had the utmost faith that you would carry out such a simple task.” Sidious chastised as you looked down.

“Master if I may?” You butted in, trying to explain the situation at hand but Sidious simply raised his hand, instantly stopping whatever it was that you were going to say.

“Perhaps it may have been a mistake on my side. I should have foreseen that this would cause problems.” Sidious spoke, almost to himself as if he were just understanding something. He spoke in riddles; you weren’t sure if you even understood what he was saying before he spoke once more.

_“Obi-Wan Kenobi.”_

The words your master uttered had caused your heart to stop, you instantly looked up at your master who was already watching you for your reaction. He knows.

You ignored your heart that was currently beating as fast as it could go and answered. “I’m afraid I don’t understand Master.”

“Kenobi has been a nuisance since the start. I want him gone!” Sidious cackled.

“Kyjah. This is your final chance to prove to me you are worthy to be my apprentice. I want you to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

You gulped quietly. There was no way you were going to survive your master if you failed to kill Obi-Wan. You knew what had to be done, what you needed to do to please your master. The question was, _would you be able to do it?_

_Could you kill Obi-Wan Kenobi?_

The words were out your mouth before you could even comprehend it.

“Yes Master. I will not fail you.”

*** * * * * [909 WORDS]**


	17. Chapter XVII: Choices

You had constantly been avoiding Coruscant at all costs, you knew that if you headed there, your master would sense your presence and so would Obi-Wan and he would definitely want to find you and that was something you couldn’t afford to happen right now. You had a feeling that you needed to go to Mustafar, the force had been telling you for days on end to go there, but you couldn’t. You didn’t want to. But alas the force had its way and you were headed to Mustafar for whatever reason it was.

On Mustafar you had felt a presence, no wait was it the pull of the force you felt or was it another individual? You weren’t sure, it could have been the darkness of the force pulling you in but it wasn’t. As you landed you spotted a dark shadow, leaning on the rails of the tower. You couldn’t make out their face, but you were certain that it wasn’t Obi-Wan nor your Master. You headed closer to the figure only to sense who it was before you saw their face.

“ _Skywalker_ …” You whispered as you approached him. He turned, almost expecting you to be there.

“Kyjah.” He smirked; his face showed that he was pleased that you were here. You sensed fear and anger coming from him. Why?

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re not here to kill me?” You asked, very cautious of what he was doing here. The last time the two of you were here, you almost killed him, you had him captured.

“That’s because I’m not. I was seeking you out and the force led me here. It was only natural that we would meet here. Where I first realised what you had said to me. To be wary of the Jedi Council.”

Anakin inched his way closer to you as he pulled off his hood, the first thing you notice are his eyes. They’re a golden yellow, extremely similar to your own. Your own eyes widen in shock at Anakin, you didn’t expect your master’s plan to be carried out so fast, you were certain you had more than enough time to avoid Obi-Wan.

“Anakin…what I said wa-” Anakin cut you off, he held your shoulders, looking down at you, his tall body towering over your small figure.

“No, Kyjah. I understand. The council denied me my rightful place as Master. They don’t trust me, I have seen through the lies of the council, our Master has helped me see that.”

_Our master?_ That must mean… Sidious has already placed his plan in motion, it was only a matter of time before you were discarded and thrown aside while he ruled with his new apprentice.

“He… he will train me in the ways of the Sith. I can help Padme, don’t you see Kyjah? It all makes sense; I can save her! Then we can be together!” Anakin smiled as he caressed your face.

You kept quiet. You had no idea what could say. You were far to shocked, this was all moving too fast for you. You removed Anakin’s hands from your face as you leaned on the rail, looking over to the lava that poured onto the ground.

_“I know of your mission.”_

Of course, he did.

“Anakin.” You turned around and looked sincerely at him. “You cannot change Padme’s fate. It is something that has been set in stone, to change the course of death is something unnatural, something inhumane.”

_“I can help you save Obi-Wan.”_

Your eyebrows raised in shock. “What do you mean?”

“We can save them, both Obi-Wan and Padme.”

“That’s not my orders. I’ve been sent to kill Obi-Wan, not save him.” You replied, cautious of exposing your affections for Obi-Wan.

“I know of yours and Obi-Wan’s relationship.” Anakin smiled. “You know, the two of you aren’t as secretive as you seem.” Your mouth opened in shock, trying to splutter out a response but failed in doing so.

“Anakin, I cannot. You must understand the grave danger you are in; Sidious cannot save Padme! You must understand that surely! I have already accepted my fate; I know what my future will be. You cannot continue down this path Anakin, it will only lead you to suffer.”

“I can’t let her die! She means everything to me! What would you do if you were in my position and it was Obi-Wan?” Anakin raised his voice; you could sense the anger and frustration rushing through him.

“I’ve already made my choice. I would rather die than have Obi-Wan killed at my hand.” You confessed.

*** * * * * [770 WORDS]**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Devotion*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh only 2 chapters left!!! Also just a quick warning, this chapter contains NSFW/smut content! Enjoy! 😉

Kyjah had left Anakin on Mustafar with his thoughts lingering on both the Sith and the Jedi, she realised that she didn’t have much time to stop her master’s plan before it was too late. She had already wasted far too much time avoiding Obi-Wan. Eventually she had found him in the Jedi temple, she was lurking around the corner, watching him speak with Master Yoda.

In the corner of Obi-Wans eye, he saw a dark shadow. At first, he thought he was imagining it but then her saw her face, her eyes to be specific, her bright [Y/C/E], shining at him. He quickly excused himself from his conversation with Yoda and left to find her.

_Obi-Wan, I need to talk to you. Find me in your room._

Obi-Wan had never walked faster as soon as he heard her voice. He speed walked his entire way to his room, receiving odd looks from both Masters and Younglings, they had never seen him at ease before. He simply brushed it off as he told them Ahsoka was in trouble once more. He reached him room quickly before locking the door and switching the lights on, only to find Y/N sitting on his bed, holding her Padawan braid.

“You kept it.”

“Of course, I did.”

“Obi-Wan.” Kyjah avoided his gaze.

“What is it Y/N?” He walked over to the bed and took a seat beside you. He glanced down before picking up her hands that played with the padawan braid. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Kyjah took a deep breath before squeezing Obi-Wans hands in a soft gesture. “I’ve been sent to kill you.”

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything. He knew, they both knew. It was only a matter of time before she was given the order.

“I can’t do it.” Kyjah kept her head bowed. Obi-Wan dropped one of her hands to reach over to her chin and tilted her head up. He watched her face curiously as a small tear dropped from her eyes, before she looked at him. “I won’t do it.”

_“Y/N…”_

“Obi-Wan… I… I can’t lose someone I love. Not again.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in shock as he listened to her confess her love for him.

“It’s now or never.” Obi-Wan heard her mumble before she looked straight at him, she reached over to his face and held it in her hands. She knew she was going to die soon, all she wanted was Obi-Wan, that is all she ever wanted. This may have been the worst time to confess her love for him, but she had no choice.

“I love you Obi-Wan. I always have.”

Obi-Wan felt his heart stop. He was certain something was wrong, why had she chosen now to confess her love. Deep down Obi-Wan had always loved her, whether he knew it or not, but he was good as concealing his feelings. He knew he loved her the minute he had kissed her on the balcony, but his devotion to the order was what had stopped him. Obi-Wan was conflicted, he knew he loved her, but could he tell her? If he told her, he would be going against everything he was brought up to know? But hadn’t he already broken those rules once before? What had that caused him? Only pain and turmoil he was aware of.

“I know you don’t have to say anything, but if I die, I wanted you to know. I couldn’t live with myself without telling you. It’s ironic, my love for you is what caused all this and it seems only fair for me to die because of it.” Y/N smiled sadly.

Obi-Wan caressed her face as he leaned in and placed a small, soft kiss upon her lips. Y/N savoured the feeling, she an instinct that it might have been her last kiss with Obi-Wan.

“Die? What do you mean?” Y/N laughed, of course Obi-Wan would pick up on that.

“My masters plan has already been carried out; your apprentice Anakin had already fallen to the dark side. Sidious has already convinced him that he can save Padme and help Anakin, but it’s all lies.”

“I wanted to find you and tell you before I go. I must stop him. He has become far too powerful and I cannot allow him to remain in power.”

“Y/N, you can’t. He’s too powerful. He’ll …. He’ll kill you.” Obi-Wan muttered. “I _can’t_ allow that.”

You looked away. “You can’t stop me. I have already decided. My fate has been sealed. If I do this, you can live Obi-Wan. You can be free; you won’t be bound to me anymore.”

“What if I want to be bound to you? What if I told you that you haunt my every passing thought? Every time I go somewhere, I always wonder where you are, if you are safe. I cannot sleep at night without knowing where you are, and when I do sleep, my dreams are only filled with you. Y/N, I am already bound to you as you are me, there is nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you safe. I would walk into the arms of death if it meant keeping you safe. I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself, I love you far too much for you to die.” Obi-Wan confessed.

“If you… if we do this, we do this together.” Y/N smiled as she pulled Obi-Wan into a hug, tears free falling from her face staining his robes.

“I must go. I will have to prepare for tomorrow. We will have to leave as soon as possible Obi-Wan.” Y/N got up to leave before she was pulled back down onto Obi-Wan’s bed.

“Stay. _Please_ … I don’t know what will happen tomorrow…” Obi-Wan pleaded as held her in his arms.

“Obi-Wan…”

“Please, my love.” Y/N couldn’t resist him, their connection was far too strong. She knew they were going to die tomorrow and if they spent the night together, she would have no regrets.

**Y/N’s POV**

You let Obi-Wan push you onto the bed as he hovered above, his hands caressing your face before he placed a soft kiss on your cheek and trailing several more down your neck leading to the top of your black robes. He traced a finger down your scar gently, before placing a kiss across it as he watched you. Obi-Wan wanted to kill Maul for doing such a thing to your beautiful face. He glanced at your face, silently asking for permission to removing your clothing, you nodded and smiled as he tugged on your clothing, undressing you with the softest caresses. Almost as if he were afraid you were going to break.

Once your robes were off, Obi-Wan’s eyes softened, you watched as his eyes trailed over every scar that ran across your body as he traced each one before placing butterfly kisses on each one before he reached the top of your underwear.

“You’re absolutely _beautiful_ my love.”

Before you allowed him to go further, you flipped him and was suddenly above him, you watched as his face contorted into confusion before he grinned. You sat on his lower half of his body, already feeling his hardness grow beneath you.

“Can I?” You asked as you fingered your way down his robes with a small smirk on your face, you used the force and ripped his clothes away from him resulting in a shocked yelp from Obi-Wan.

“Y/N!”

“Yes, my love?” You smirked as you shuffled your way down his body to remove his trousers, leaving him in only his underwear. Now you were even you thought. Obi-Wan flips you over once more before ripping your bra from your chest leaving your breasts out in the open for him to play with. You let out a small moan as he nibbled on the supple flesh of your breasts. His mouth hot and warm as his tongue rolls around your nipple, sucking hardly on it.

_“Obi…”_

Removing his mouth from your breast, he leans down as he slides your panties from you, down your legs as he places kisses on your thighs on his way back up. His eyes never leaving yours as he inches closer to your cunt. His hand already finding that spot between your legs. The first thing he touches is your clit. His finger rubbing it softly and slowly almost testing out how it would cause you to react. It makes you release a loud moan which in result makes Obi-Wan slide back up to you to place a kiss on your lips to quieten you up. His hand remains your clit, pressing slightly harder as you writhe under him, your body tightening up under his touch.

“ _Stars_ , Obi… that feels so good!” You moan out. Your hips involuntarily thrusting against the palm of his hand as he slowly slipped a finger inside of you. You couldn’t hold it in, you buried your head into his shoulder, enjoying the pleasure he was giving you before he pulled his finger away from you. You took a few deep breaths before watching him slide back down once more, his mouth inches away from your cunt.

“Obi- I - You don’t have too…”

“I want to, my love. _Let me_ _take care of you._ ” He said before he connected his mouth to your weeping cunt. You watch as he flutters his eyes closed and slides his tongue into the warmth of your pussy.

“Obi!” You gasp, letting out a small squeal, your hands instantly fly to his hair as you grip onto it, causing Obi-Wan to let out a small moan into your pussy. The vibrations causing the familiar heat to burn inside of you, as he removed one hand holding your hips to bring to your pussy. His tongue swept your clit once more as he inserted a finger inside you, causing you to raise your hips and tug harder on his auburn hair.

“Fuck…” You moan as you feel the heat burning deeper inside of you, pulling tightly at your core. “Obi, I— I’m gonna- fuck…”

_Come for me Y/N._

Your legs tighten around his head as he sucks on your clit, he lets out a groan as he holds you still while you cum into him, your voice letting out a moan of his name, as you experience the hot white waves of bliss overtake your body. He laps up the wetness from your pussy, circling your sensitive clit, guiding you back to him as he removes his mouth from you and slides back up to you.

“I… didn’t know you were so good at that.” You laugh as he cuddles you in his arms. You kiss his lips, your tongues clashing as you taste yourself on him before wrapping your legs around his lower body, feeling him. His cock strains against his underwear, as you slide a hand down to touch it. He let out a soft moan of your name as he holds onto your hips. You could feel it hot and throbbing against your hand and you pulled down his underwear and threw it across the room. You leaned down ready to satisfy him, but he stopped you.

“We have all night for that my love, I want to be inside you, now.” He said as he guided you on top of him, your pussy wet and slick from before as you glided up and down his cock. He let out a moan as you continued your assault on him. “ _Fuck_ …”

You felt the solid length of him as you rolled your hips against him. “Stop teasing Y/N.” Obi-Wan managed to breath out before you grabbed his cock and slid on to it. The both of you letting out a loud moan as Obi-Wan’s hands tightened around your hips and you placed your hands on his chest to support yourself. His cock stretches you in the most wonderful way as pleasure sears straight through your pussy, his thighs pressed tightly against your own as you revel in your pleasure.

Obi-Wan flips you around, pushing you into the bed and thrusting into your pussy slowly, letting those last few inches of his cock enter your pussy fully. Your lower muscles tighten around his cock and the sudden intrusion, causing Obi-Wan to let out a loud moan.

“You’re so… _I can’t Y/N_ , I’m not going to last long.” He moans as he slowly begins to thrust, his hips stuttering against yours and he felt a hot pleasure rush through him. Through your connection, you could feel him, he placed his hands on your breasts one cradling one as the other held you. Your pussy clamped around his cock tightly as you let out a loud moan of his name before cumming once more. The tightness of your pussy and your thoughts were too much for him, as he gave one last thrust and came seconds after you.

He collapsed on top of you, his head resting in the crook of your shoulder as his cock remained inside of you, your pussy pulsing softly around his cock as you both came down from your high. The two of you lay there in bed, connected in the most tightest way you both knew possible. You brushed your hands through his hair as he adjusted himself so he could see your face, you saw his blissed-out expression as you softly placed your face against his, nose to nose.

_I love you Obi-Wan._

_And I love you Y/N._

In that moment you couldn’t care less about anything else. You had Obi-Wan and he had you.

*** * * * * [2270 WORDS]**


	19. Chapter XIX: The Final Battle

When two Jedi fight, it is an emotional, painful almost excruciating feeling, as if they were being betrayed in the worst possible way. But when two Sith fight, it’s a battle for power, for vengeance, revenge even. It brings out the worst in them, the anger, the power it feeds them, they live off it, they crave it, which is why you were the best person to face him.

You and Obi-Wan had come up with a plan. Admittedly it wasn’t the best, but it was the best you could come up with in your situation. Obi-Wan was definitely not happy about leaving you alone with Sidious but he had too, it was his only chance to help save his former padawan from the dark side.

The plan was as followed, you were to _kill_ Obi-Wan and have him brought to Sidious as proof that your connection to the Jedi was lost forever. Hopefully he would then have Obi-Wan taken away which would then allow him to get to Anakin. You knew for certain Sidious would want to have Anakin close by, this would be the perfect opportunity for Obi-Wan to convince Anakin back to the light. While Obi-Wan was doing that, you were supposed to occupy Sidious, but you had other plans. You knew that if he lived, he would never be satisfied with you and would always be on the hunt for a newer apprentice, one that was far stronger and powerful. You also knew that while he lived, there would always be war between the Sith and Jedi.

The plan had all gone accordingly, Sidious had fallen for the bait. Obi-Wan was on his way to Anakin all while you bowed your head and awaited instructions from your master.

“Kyjah.” You flinched inwardly. You despised that name, the one link you had to the Sith. You allowed him to continue his rant all while you focused on Obi-Wan and tried to sense out his force signature.

He was with Anakin. _Thank god._ He was safe, well as safe as he could have been while with Anakin.

“Kyjah.” You looked up and saw your master stood right in front of you. “Do I make myself clear?”

You had no idea what he said or had instructed you to do but you replied as you always did. “Yes Master.”

You nodded towards him before getting up, ready to leave but was frozen in your tracks as you saw Anakin approaching you, he had Obi-Wan slung over his shoulder unconscious you thought. Then he threw him at you, Obi-Wan falling at your feet. It took all your willpower not to bend down and check if he was dead, you clenched your fists as you looked at his body.

“Lord Vader? What is going on?” Your master asked as he approached you. You kicked the body away from your feet and stood beside Anakin, both your heads bowed down. You sent a small prayer to Obi-Wan for kicking him, whether he heard it or not, you wouldn’t know.

“Your apprentice had not killed my former master. He was merely under a spell that rendered him and his force signature unconscious but to the human eye he appeared dead.” Anakin explained as he looked proudly up at your master, well also his master.

“That is a lie! I slayed Obi-Wan Kenobi by my own hand! That is not possible!” You protested. Your master was growing impatient, you could sense him itching for fight of some sort.

“Darth Kyjah, whatever the situation was, the deed has been done. Obi-Wan Kenobi is no more.” Sidious cackled as he approached you and Anakin.

“My apprentices. You have both served me well, however you both are aware of the Sith’s rule of two.”

You glanced over to Anakin who was unaware of the Sith’s rule. You already knew what your master was going to say. There was no way either of you were going to make it out alive, one of you had to go. Obi-Wan was gone. There was no reason for you to live.

“Darth Kyjah, Lord Vader. The two of you shall battle for your rightful place as my apprentice. Whoever prevails will be trained in the dark arts of the dark side.”

Anakin looked over to you, his eyes betraying his facial expression as you watched his eyes dart over to Obi-Wan, almost worried. Your face contorted into a mixture of confusion and fear, why was Anakin watching Obi-Wan so curiously?

“Let the duel begin!”

You ignited your lightsaber, twirling it in your left hand before switching to both hands and igniting the other side of your saber. Anakin watched as you positioned yourself into a defensive stance, legs slightly split apart, lightsaber held between both hands as you started to circle him.

“ _Impressive_.” Anakin taunted.

“I’ve beaten you several times before Skywalker. What’s once more?” You laughed, if you were going to die, you weren’t going down without a good battle.

“You mean when Obi-Wan nearly killed you on Mustafar and you were forced to retreat?” Anakin followed you, circling you like a bird awaiting its prey.

You scoffed. “Had your master bested me, I would not be stood here alive and him dead.”

You lunged first, Anakin swiftly blocking your attack and forcing you to the side causing you to stumble. You regained yourself before waiting for him to attack you first, but it never came. This confused you. As far as you knew, Anakin was always the first to lunge head first into an attack so why was he holding back?

“What are you scared of Skywalker? Afraid I’ll beat you? Is that why you’re playing defense?” You teased as you lunged once more at him, twirling the lightsaber back and forth to which Anakin only pushed off each hit.

Anakin almost looked as if he regretted talking to her in the first place as he pushed off each of her strikes with a balanced force. Anakin glanced up looking at his master who was cackling with joy as he watched the two of you fight. He saw his droid R2 by a checkpoint a few marks away from them and he send his droid the signal.

All of a sudden the lights went dark and all that was left was the bright lure of Kyjah and Anakin’s lightsaber. With Sidious in the dark and his eyes not on either of them, Anakin pulled Kyjah into a headlock, holding his lightsaber across her neck.

You struggled against Anakin’s tight grip on you as he leaned closer to your ear and whispered something that you had thought was fake.

“Y/N! Obi-Wan is alive.”

You quickly regained yourself against Anakin who lost his grip on you and stood ready to fight him. Your eyes furrow in confusion as you glanced over to where Obi-Wan’s body was supposed to be and only found nothing. All of a sudden you felt a presence behind you, holding your hand.

_“Trust me.”_

He was alive.

Sidious was frustrated now, he let out a primal scream before raising his hands in the sky, electrocuting the lights and having the light back on. You quickly glanced at Anakin who nodded before you re-took your fighting positions.

“I grow tiresome of this little fight!” Sidious cackled before jumping down onto the floor where both you and Anakin stood.

“END THIS NOW!”

He stretched his hands out, electricity erupting from them hitting you straight in the chest as you collapsed on the side. Your lightsaber discarded on the floor, as you lay frozen, panting for air, trying to recover from the electrocution.

“Kill her. Kill her now!” Sidious directed Anakin, who picked up your lightsaber, igniting both sides of it. Sidious followed suit, standing behind Anakin, inches away from the back end of the lightsaber.

“Do you have one final wish Kyjah?” Anakin growled.

“Yeah I do.” Anakin raised an eyebrow edging you on to speak. He was really good at this. “Tell Obi-Wan I love him.”

Anakin pushed your lightsaber backwards into the abdomen of your master, who gasped in shock as you quickly got up and picked up Anakin’s lightsaber and swung it across his neck, instantly killing him. You watched as your former master collapsed onto the floor, his head rolling to a stop and his body burned where Anakin had stabbed him.

“Tell him yourself Y/N.”

Obi-Wan came rushing in as you ran towards him, pulling him to a warm hug. He held you tightly as he placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

“We’re finally free…”

“That we are my dear. I love you.”

“I love you too Obi-Wan.” You placed a kiss on his lips before you were disturbed by Anakin.

“I have a wife who is hours away from giving birth. I am not going to miss it just because you two couldn’t keep your hands off each other.” Anakin groaned as he made his way back to the ship.

You and Obi-Wan pulled away before he guided you back to the ship, hand in hand, side by side. As equals.

As lovers.

As you should have been.

As you now will.

* * * * * **[1530 WORDS]**


	20. Chapter XX: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH  
> ohmygosh, the final chapter is finally here!! I had to post it early because I was too excited!! I just want to thank everyone who has read, commented and liked my story, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!! I hope this will be a satisfactory ending! 💕  
> ENJOY!!!

“1… 2…. 3… 4”

“Good. Much better. Now attack me.”

The child raised their sword before rushing forwards towards you. They lunged and missed ending up on the floor.

“Kara. You need to concentrate.”

“Yes mother.” The young girl looked down at the ground, her face disappointed. You sighed and looked over to your daughter, before picking her up and hugging her.

“Honey, don’t worry, you’ll get it eventually. You just need to focus, forget about your sister.” Your daughter was worried that she would never be on the same level as her twin sister Kira. Your other daughter had taken after you in the sense that she picked up on the skills you taught her faster than her sister.

“Now, c’mon let’s get some doughnuts before your father finds out I gave you extra training!” Kara giggled as she used the force to put away your training swords and smiled at you.

You grinned at Kara. She was far more talented in the force unlike her sister, she took after her father in that sense. “Let me tell you a little secret Kara, your sister doesn’t know how to do that yet.”

Your daughter’s eyes widen in surprise and a hint of pride. She was glad that she was talented in something her sister was not. The two of you made your way inside your house. It was a small home on Naboo, perfect for the four of you. Padme had kindly helped the two of you find a home and start anew.

“Darling, we’re home!” You called out and placed Kara on the floor letting her run off to find her sister and brag about her doughnuts. You placed the bag on the kitchen counter before washing your hands and having a look at what was for dinner today. You felt two hands wrap around your waist before a kiss was placed on the side of your cheek.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” You turned around in your husband’s arms and placed a small but passionate kiss on his lips. Obi-Wan tightened his arms around your waist before pushing you into a counter. Your hands quickly wrapping around his neck, drawing him in closer as he trailed kisses down your neck.

“I hope you don’t do that in front of your kids.” Obi-Wan sighed before he pulled away and placed his forehead on yours. You would recognise that voice anywhere.

“I forgot to tell you. We have guests.” You slipped away from Obi-Wan to see your guests. You rolled your eyes as you saw Anakin sat on your sofa, munching away at your food.

“I swear you only come here for my husband’s food.” You laughed before hugging Obi-Wan. “Also, I’m pretty sure Luke and Leia have caught you and Padme in much worse positions.”

Anakin gaped up at you. “Hey! Padme’s cooking isn’t that bad!”

“That’s not what you said when you came rushing to my house, 3AM in the morning stating and I quote, _I think Padme’s killed me._ ” Obi-Wan laughed.

“I heard that!” Padme yelled from the balcony. Anakin’s eyes widened in fear as you and Obi-Wan burst out laughing. Your kids had run inside, Kara and Kira with Luke and Leia following swiftly behind as your children ran behind you and hid behind yours and Obi-Wan’s legs.

“Auntie Y/N! Kara won’t give me a doughnut!” Leia protested as she tried to grab the bag from Kara.

“Leia…” Padme warned.

Luke pouted as he watched his sister struggle to get a doughnut. Kira looked over to Luke and signaled him to look at the counter, his eyes widened as they concocted a plan to get their doughnuts, but Kara was faster. She used the force to lift the bag out of reach and straight into Ahsoka’s hands who stood in the kitchen.

“Auntie ‘soka!” The kids all forgot about their doughnuts and rushed into the arms of their favourite aunt. You and Obi-Wan glanced at one another, Obi-Wan holding you in his arms as you lay your head on his shoulder sighing in contempt at the little family you had created.

**THE END.**

***** [683 WORDS]**


End file.
